I Dreamed a Dream
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: This story takes place two weeks after the end of One Day More! I recommend you read that one first :: AU :: Questions need answers and to get them, Thorin needs to ally with his enemies... He much choose wisely for someone still has a price on his head.
1. Chapter 1

**So my lovelies,**

 **It has been two years since I finished One Day More! :) Anyone miss me? Yes? No? Okay, I wouldn't miss me either. x) This is the sequel titled "I Dreamed a Dream" (also a Les Miserables song). I'll do a better job of continuity and updating than I did with ODM.**

 **The next update will be May 11 (Wednesday, US time).**

 **Keep n mind that this story (like ODM) is severely AU - meaning, some characters that aren't even mentioned around the time in the Hobbit, exist here. :)**

 **Finally, I do recommend you read ODM first as this story takes place two weeks after that.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **\- Beth**

* * *

Thorin secured Orcrist, closed his pack, and slung it over his shoulder. Stealthily as any dwarf could, he walked to the front door of Bag End. His hand had just wrapped around the knob when a small voice called his name. He let out a reluctant sigh but opened the door.

"Thorin? Where are you going?" Bilbo asked, wrapping his plaid robe around himself. "You're not leaving, are you?"

The dwarf cursed under his breath, his back to the hobbit. "Go back to bed, Bilbo," he said gruffly without turning around.

A small hand touched his shoulder and he tensed. "Go back. I am returning to Erebor."

"Alone? And so soon?"

Thorin grunted. "I have been away from my kingdom for far too long. I must return."

Bilbo frowned in confusion though Thorin didn't turn around. "I thought we'd return together."

"Plans change," he gruffed, remembering when he'd spoken those words to Balin all those months ago. "Go back to bed." He stepped out into the garden, the rising sun giving the lawn an orange glow.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." He could hear the quiet curiosity giving way to anger in the hobbit's voice.

Thorin sighed heavily and reluctantly turned around. "I am going home, Bilbo. I am a dwarf and dwarves do not belong in the Shire. I need to be with my own kin in my own kingdom."

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak. "Oh, well. I'll come too Thorin-"

"No," the other interrupted harshly. "No. You must stay here."

"B-but... we're married. You promised we would stay together, no matter what," he tried, joining the dwarf on the patio.

"That was before _him_ ," Thorin growled. "Now, you have no choice in returning. You must stay in the Shire for him. You cannot leave him."

"Frodo?" clarified the hobbit. His expression aghast. "I thought you liked him. Why can't he come with me? W-with you?"

"He is not a dwarf, Bilbo. He is a hobbit and hobbits belong in the Shire," he sneered. "He just lost his parents. He needs his closest relative. He needs you. He needs to stay here where he'll be accepted and raised properly. Not in a foreign land and not by some barbarians."

Bilbo's eyes and face were unreadable. "Tell me," he began in a quiet and too composed voice, "is our marriage a sham? Did you marry me to bring me back to the place where hobbits belong only to abandon me?"

Thorin's jaw clenched and his lip curled. "No, Bilbo. I love you still... It's just- Frodo deserves to grow up here in the safety of the Shire-"

"Orcs, Thorin! Orcs came here and murdered his parents!" he huffed loudly. "The Shire is not as safe as you seem to think!"

"I brought the orcs," Thorin argued, trying not to go off on a wild tangent. "They're after me, I just know it."

"So that gives you the right to leave without me?"

He looked at Bilbo with new fire in his cold eyes. "I am a king who has been away from his own people for too long. Hell, I haven't been a very good king even I was there!" he snarled, taking a threatening step forward. "We have to stop pretending that everything's going to fall into place. I was never a proper king to Erebor with you around. I was always someone who chose his consort over his own kin. I shouldn't have done that and I shouldn't've come here!"

Bilbo's eyes narrowed.

"Stay for Frodo. I do not want to risk travelling with both of you, especially with orcs behind me." He turned away and made it to the gate before glancing back. "I'll be back one day, love."

"No," the hobbit spat bitterly. He approached the dwarf, a sour scowl on his face. "I am not your 'love' anymore. You don't leave your 'love' because you suddenly want to become king again. You don't leave him behind. You made a promise, Thorin Oakenshield! It was your _vow_!" He slapped the dwarf. "I forbid you to throw my love away!"

He ignored the sting of his cheek. "Frodo-"

"The boy loves you, Thorin. You're willing to abandon him too?"

"He's too young to remember me. Why stay when all he's going to do is get attached?" he growled, towering over Bilbo. "I must leave while he's young."

"And me?"

"You're strong and..." His hands tightened into fists, clenching the straps of his pack tightly. "Maybe you'll find some other pretty-"

Bilbo slapped him harder. "Don't! _Don't_ make me the bad one here. Don't tell me to find someone else so when you return, you'll have nothing to return to!" he cried, not caring about the other hobbits looking at them.

"You're not coming! I made a mistake marrying a stubborn hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. I am King under the Mountain! Not some damn domestic dwarf! Besides, we both know you were just a mere distraction in the mountain! Do us both a favor and stay here!" he snarled, his lip curling in anger.

Bilbo screwed off his ring and threw it with great malice at Thorin's chest, not caring when it just bounced off. "See if I care. Do whatever the hell you want-"

A tiny wail floated to their ears; Frodo awake from his now-usual nightmares.

The hobbit exhaled sharply.

Thorin spoke in a gravelly voice, "Well, I guess you better go to him. The lad that'll be staying here with you, the hobbit I thought I loved." He glared coldly at the creature. "Don't bother waiting for me." He turned and left the garden, walking down the road.

Bilbo went back inside, slamming the door behind him, and into his bedroom. Frodo had been sleeping with him for the past two weeks while Thorin had taken one of the spare rooms. "You alright, Frodo? What happened?"

"I want my mommy and daddy," the boy cried.

Bilbo pulled him close. "I know, Frodo."

Frodo looked up at Bilbo. "Why won't they come back?" His bottom lip began to tremble.

"Oh, my boy," the older hobbit sighed. "They can't. I know you want them but..." He thought how to say it. "They've gone to a place where they can never return. But your parents loved you, Frodo. Believe me, they're trying to get back to you but they can't."

Frodo sniffled. "Am I gonna live here with you, Uncle Bilbo?"

"Yes, you are my dear," he repeated for the small child, knowing that the more he repeated it, the more Frodo was likely to realize it.

"Wh-what 'bout Uncle Thorin?" he asked innocently.

Bilbo's blood boiled for a brief second before he was overcome with heartbreaking pain. His mind raced of what to tell Frodo. "Um, he..." Oh, the truth would be too hard on the little boy. "He's gone on a trip. He'll return."

A fat tear rolled down his cheek. "He's left me too?"

"Oh no, Frodo. No, he loves you. He loves you very much. It's just he... He's gone to get those bad guys who hurt you."

"Oh. Okay," the boy sighed. "When is he coming back?"

"I don't know," Bilbo admitted. "He didn't tell me."

He smoothed back the little boy's curly hair. "Go back to sleep, Frodo. I'll be right here." He continued to stroke Frodo's hair and face until his breathing evened out. He tucked himself into bed beside Frodo and tried to drift off, but all he could think about was the dwarf leaving him behind because of his guilt to rule his own people.

Thorin Oakenshield was throwing away their marriage, and Bilbo Baggins had half a mind to let him.

* * *

 **I assure you, their marriage is not over. So, that went well didn't it? I must tell you that this story has more drama and less romance than ODM, but it is still just as good. My signature tooth-rotting fluff won't be here though :)**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dwalin slammed his fist against the gritty stone wall of the Gate. He suppressed a roar that had started to bubble in his gut. Thorin trusted him with his own life and yet he failed to protect his king's heir. He had done what he could in the heart-stopping moments after Kili had been poisoned, but he still knew it hadn't been enough. He'd be beheaded for his crimes of not only failing to defend the Prince but also failing to find the one responsible for this act.

His shoulders tensed when a hand touched him. "Have you scouted the grounds?" Fili asked.

He grunted. "Aye, sent Grildon and Mnia."

"Good. We better get back for the day," he replied. He clapped Dwalin's shoulder in a friendly manner.

The dwarf stiffened. "Nay, I'm going to stay 'ere for a bit."

Fili's mouth tightened. A lot of the Company hadn't been right since what happened. Hell, he hadn't been right since his brother collapsed, but the kingdom - in the absence of its proper king - needed to be run nevertheless. "Alright. Just don't stay up here too long. We need all the help we can get," he spoke with concern.

Two weeks it had been since that night - since Dwalin had started acting differently, since Nori had gone missing, since Stonehelm and Dyla had started helping out again, and since his brother had not woken from his coma.

Fili had been run ragged, from worrying about his brother to tracking down both Nori and those responsible for poisoning Kili. The night before - the first night when there had been no changes in Kili's health - Fili had been able to get more than the two hours of sleep he had been surviving on.

He knew his uncle would be against it, but they had no choice. The elves had answered their call of aid.

They were able to slow the spread of the poison further, which was what Oin had tried to do that fateful night. Their head healer had put Kili in a stable coma. Dis and Fili had wanted to speak to King Thranduil but only Legolas had joined the healers, telling the dwarves that his father was indisposed. Said he had urgent business elsewhere and had been gone for - now - seventeen days when Fili had pressed the matter.

Legolas had not contacted the Elf King since.

Dis, in the beginning when hope was high, forbid the dwarves to linger on the thought that the elves had answered their call so quickly.

"Just leave it be, gents," she scolded. "These creatures can have a kind heart, you know. We must put our differences aside for Kili's sake. We can go back to waging war on them once he's healed."

But even she had not held up to her words.

Fili had managed to secure the kingdom and heighten security within two hours of the fatal incident. The kitchen workers and the guards just outside the dining hall were the only civilians to get wind of the second heir's poisoning.

"The fire can be contained easily," as Bofur put it. "Not too many witnesses apart from us. Should be able to convince them to keep mum about the situation. No threats, no nothin'. Just let 'em tell their families that Prince Kili had come down with violent food poisoning. And that they've been sacked until the source of the contamination is found. Simple."

Fili had agreed to the dwarf's idea. It couldn't hurt. And it was certainly better than having the entire population of Erebor fearing for their lives, fearing that those who poisoned Kili could be after them next. They weren't ready to face the world again, without a home again.

He nodded curtly to the guards that passed him in the hallway. "You've checked the upstairs corridor, yes?" he questioned to the last one.

"Aye, sir. Nothin' but dust up there. The secret doorway that caused some trouble for the King and the Consort a while back is sealed permanently. Bifur and Mlyde did the job earlier this week. Ain't nothin' gettin' in through there again."

"Excellent," Fili nodded. "Where're you off to?"

"The Gates, sir. Relieve Dwalin of his post." He bowed his head to the blond prince. "My condolences to you and the family, sir. May Prince Kili heal quickly."

Fili offered a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mycrof."

He watched the dwarf and the others figures retreat down the hall, keeping his eyes trained on their backs until they turned the corner to descend the stairs. With a deep breath, Fili squared his shoulders and turned to the chamber door. His arm lifted and his hand wrapped around the silver handle.

The events following the fright that happened that night shot through him and he braced himself against the cold wooden door.

 _"L-Lady Dis. D-Dain's army is at the gates!"_

 _Dis reluctantly tore her tear-filled eyes away from her son's blue-tinged face and looked just as helpless as Thorin had been all those months ago._

 _"I'll go," Balin offered instantly and Dis nodded._

 _In the back of the group, Stonehelm shook his head. "The army doesn't know anyone outside of the royal family. The heir should go."_

 _Fili growled and angrily bared his teeth at the dwarf. "HE'S DYING! MY BROTHER IS DYING! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT!"_

 _"Fili," Dis called gently. "Stop." She shakily stood up and wiped her hands on her skirts. "I'll go. I'm just as a part of the royal family as my son." She sent a leveled glare to Stonehelm. "Bofur, send word to the Woodland Realm at once. Tell them the heir to the throne is on Death's doorstep."_

 _"Yes, ma'am," the dwarf nodded before quickly dashing away. "Nori!"_

 _"Y-yeah?" he managed as he stumbled out the door. His face was pale with fear and the guilt that he had been the one responsible._

 _Bofur shoved a piece of paper and a vial of the poisoned drink into Nori's hand. "Take a pony. Get these to the elves. Now!"_

 _Nori felt himself nod and his hands shakily stuff them into his satchel._

 _The pounding of the cold stone floor against his feet as he ran through the halls, the shocking cold breeze that hit him outside, the stubborn pony that wouldn't let him on, the branches and leaves in the thicket tearing at his flesh, and the elves' bewildered look when he had come rolling in from the wilderness hadn't left the slightest impression on his memory as he wandered the forest alone and filled entirely of anger and self-hatred and suicidal guilt. He couldn't go back. He couldn't face the other end of the ax for a crime much worse than stealing. There would be no trial. He would be killed for treason. A disgrace to the Ri family. A disgrace to his kin that trusted him._

 _Back in the dining hall, Fili held onto his brother's coat with a vice grip, one that took three dwarves to pry him away. "Kili!" he had shouted desperately as Dori dragged him against the cold floor, making way for the elves Fili failed to see piling into the room._

 _"Everyone must leave," the elf at the front of the line commanded. "You'll only interfere," he clarified at seeing Oin and Dis' faces of rage. "Please, it is for his sake."_

 _Dis nodded tersely and grabbed Fili's collar. "We must get out of here. They can't help him with us here. Let's go."_

 _"Where is your king?" Fili questioned before his brain could stop him. "I demand to speak with him."_

 _The last elf to enter pointed to the tall figure at the door. "King Thranduil is not here. If you must speak, speak to Prince Legolas. Now, leave."_

 _Fili didn't quite feel his feet carry him to the elf. He jumped at the loudness of the closing door. "Where's King Thranduil?"_

 _Legolas looked down at the dwarf. "My father is indisposed, Prince Fili. I do not know when he will be available."_

 _"Don't give me this nonsense," he growled. "Your father hates our race as we hate yours! Where is he?"_

 _The elf folded his arms across his chest. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you. See, my kin are in there saving your brother. They don't have to. Somehow, my father knew this attack was coming and that is why we're here. I haven't heard from him in two days. He left suddenly and didn't tell me where he was going. He said he had urgent business to attend to."_

 _"How long has he been gone?" Fili asked with narrowed eyes._

 _"Three days going on four tonight. He wrote me the first night, telling me not to follow him."_

 _Fili ran a hand through his hair. "Will they be able to save him?" he asked. He refused to believe his voice sounded broken._

 _"Yes. It'll take time though." He gave Fili a slight glare. "I'd learn to be patient if I were you."_

Dwarves had no concept of the meaning of the word patient.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm glow of the lit fireplace coaxed him from his thoughts. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. Ori gave him a nod from his perch near the opposite wall, his slingshot loaded and ready to aim and fire - obviously on watch for any intruders.

"Leggy still here?"

Ori narrowed his eyes. "You know he despises that name. And no, he left a hour ago."

Fili flashed a smile. "Elf's gotta get used to it. He's gonna be here until Kili wakes up."

"There's been no change," Ori replied in a quiet voice.

The brief comic relief lasted a bit longer than Fili expected. They could all use some light in this dark time.

Fili cleared his throat and crossed the room. He lightly knocked on the door.

It opened, revealing a relieved Bofur. "Thank goodness yer 'ere, laddie," he said hurriedly. "I've got to go check on Bombur and Bifur. Wasn't wantin' to leave 'er all alone 'ere." He patted Fili's shoulder as he passed.

The blond dwarf stepped into the room.

Not much had changed in Thorin's chambers save for the fact that it was much colder than it had been before. Dis - in her grief state - had fallen behind on stoking the dying fire in the hearth. Bringing the flames back to life was the first thing on anyone's mind the minute they walked in.

"Don't bother with that," he heard her soft voice say weakly.

"Can't have it this cold in here," he grunted. "You'll catch your - a cold." He had refrained from saying the words "dead" and "death"around her. He swallowed. "How's he been?"

"No changes," she breathed.

He took a seat across from her on the other side of the bed. "That's good, Mother. Means nothing's wrong with him."

She looked at him suddenly and he looked away. He could feel her hard eyes bore into him. "That also means he's not getting better."

He exhaled sharply and ran his hands along his thighs. "When do you want me to send that raven to Uncle?"

She shook her head, biting her nails. "Don't. I don't want him to see this."

"See what?" he growled before he could stop himself. "The one nephew he thought he had buried long ago actually come close to death again?" He cringed inwardly but the frown remained on his face. "Everyone here agrees he's been away long enough!"

She refused to look at him.

He didn't speak for a while, then after what seemed like hours, he croaked, "I'm sorry, Mother."

Her mouth twitched. "Have you heard from Stonehelm and Dyla?"

"They're keeping to themselves until this whole thing is resolved," he said. "And it will be resolved. Don't look at me like that. He'll be fine."

"It's been two weeks," Dis said plainly.

"It's been two weeks and he's still alive," Fili countered. "He could have died that night but he didn't. He's gonna be fine."

She stared at him for a while. "And you trust those elves?"

"They're our only hope," he replied. "We still have to find those responsible."

Dis pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Where have you put Dain's army?"

Fili froze and avoided her eyes, staring at a square on the quilt on the bed. "In the dungeons."

"Fili!" she scolded.

"The _nice_ part of the dungeons," he added. "It's only the captains. Dwalin's set to question them tomorrow. Just rounded up the last three."

"We can only hope word doesn't reach Dain at how poorly we're treating his men."

"They came here unannounced and uninvited," Fili reminded her. "Any king would understand that we're only taking precautions."

Dis shook her head. "You better get some rest then."

He grunted. "I'm alright. You sleep. You've been here all day." He looked up and gave Dis a small smile. "I'll stay with him."

The female dwarf heaved out a defeated sigh and stood. "I'll be in the other room. If anything changes-" She hiccuped.

"I'll let you know," he assured her.

"Goodnight, Fili."

He watched his mother leave the room and close the door behind her. The bond between them had weakened in the past two weeks. She and most of the Company didn't hold out much hope that Kili would survive the elves' methods. Fili, Bofur, and Dwalin were the ones who believed the prince would live to really see another day.

Fili picked up his brother's hand with his own, rubbing his thumb over the cold and pale skin of Kili's knuckle. Fili knew he couldn't break; he had to be strong for not only his family but the kingdom too. It pained him every time he looked at Kili's purple lips and sunken eyes, but he couldn't fall.

He wouldn't be as weak as Thorin.


	4. Chapter 4

The dim light from the burning candle in the small room flickered and nearly blew out at the sudden gust of wind. Stonehelm stepped through and closed the wooden door behind him.

"Sorry," he grunted out an apology, thinking his sister was at the dully lit table reading. "Have you heard about the interrogation?"

Dyla didn't answer.

"Dwalin's gonna give 'em hell once he find out- Dyla?" he sighed, pulling out a chair at the table she was sitting at. "Are you listening to me?" His hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped. "You alright?"

"Yeah,"she blinked. Her closed hand slid off the table and subtly put something in her pocket. "Wh-when did you get in?"

"Just now," he grunted. "I was talking to you."

"Sorry, just lost in thought I guess," she replied quietly. "What is it?"

"The interrogations? Have you heard?"

She frowned and shook her head.

"That oaf Dwalin is going to start questioning Captain Skamik and the others today. He's the hothead of the lot and is gonna blow his top once he realizes that there's nothing to be had," he grunted. "I was gonna go down there afterwards."

"Aren't they going to catch you?" Dyla pointed out. "They haven't let our door go unguarded."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll just go to the market. Meet up with Brilin."

Dyla frowned.

"The messanger from Esgorath," he clarified. "I paid him a fair amount a few weeks ago. I need to meet up again to discuss other things."

"Like what?"

"Trading policies. Maybe get an audience with Fili and discuss routes with Esgorath's dwarves."

"Sounds fun," she replied monotone. "Have they questioned you recently?"

He scrunched his nose. "Last night. S'why I'm a little late today. Had a conversation with Bofur at the tavern."

"You were there all night?" Dyla laughed.

"Part talk, part drinking," he hummed.

"Did Bofur spill any interesting things?"

"Nah, he was conscious of his words," Stonehelm shook his head. "My lips, however, were very loose at the end."

Dyla glared at him.

"It was... sort of... bonding - dunno, if that's the right word - with him over a tankard of ale."

"And what did you two bond over, may I ask?"

He shook his head again. "Nah, little sis. I ain't tellin' you."

She frowned. "I can keep a secret, Stonehelm."

"I know you can," he assured her. "It's nothing important though. Just casual talk." He pulled out his pipe and lit it. "He wanted to see if I would crack from subtle conversation."

"And you didn't, but you were loose-lipped at the end," she reminded him.

"But I still didn't say much then too," he grinned. "I'm very skilled when I'm drunk." He laughed quietly to himself.

Dyla tried to smile but narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her brother instead. They were silent for several moments. Then Stonehelm spoke.

"They're not going to send that raven," he said quietly. "Overheard it last night on my way to the tavern. Mnia realized his mistake after I passed, but there was nothing he could do to persuade me from not telling you."

"Let Thorin continue living in his little fairy-tale," Dyla spat. "He doesn't need to know what's happening here."

"Aye," Stonehelm hummed.

"How's Fili managing?"

He coughed. "Better than I expected. He's very good at hiding the pain. He hasn't shown any weakness. I'm very impressed."

"I thought he'd break," she voiced.

"He hasn't and unless Kili dies, I don't think he will," he sighed, taking a puff of his pipe. "Should get down to the market. Come on." He stood up and motioned Dyla up too.

"Both of us? I thought you were going off to find the dwarf from Esgorath?"

"I am," he nodded. "But you can be my decoy in the mean time. Come on."

At the market, Stonehelm and Dyla parted, the male heading for the Gates and the female for the stand of fresh bread.

"Your brother," the dwarf behind the set-up nodded. "He goin' off to the Iron Hills? I don't know why he would bother. Seems like the whole population is 'ere," she laughed.

Dyla politely smiled and shook her head. "No, he's just heading up to see if the scouts need any help."

The dwarf harrumphed. "Speakin' of the damn scouts. 'ave you heard from Prince Fili in a while?"

"Not directly," she replied. "But I have heard he's up in the throne room speaking to the head of the council. Shall I deliver a message?"

"Nay," the dwarf's voice scratched. "Do you know if something's goin' on? Somethin' suspicious?"

To her own surprise, Dyla shook her head. "No, not anything that I've heard of." The more she revealed, the more likely they'd take away her - the gold ring she discovered. And she couldn't let anyone take it. Ever.

"When's the King s'posed to return?" the dwarf continued on, wrapping a loaf of bread.

"Dunno. No raven's been sent. I suppose there's a chance that he's not coming back at all," she shrugged simply. She handed over the money and took the bread. "Thank you, Grina."

"Say, you two have certainly been 'ere long enough!" she exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Dyla's direction. "Per'aps your brother can - Oh, well, Prince Fili's in charge, ain't he? But Stonehelm's much more mature." She smacked her lips.

Dyla's fingers fiddled with the hem of her coat. "I'm sure if the people came together, Prince Fili would have to listen."

Grina nodded. "Ah, yes. I think that 'avin' your brother on the throne is much better than waitin' around for some godforsaken king."

The other dwarf smiled. "Yes, wouldn't it be. Have a lovely day, Grina."

"And you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from The Hobbt, LOTR, and The Walking Dead (fans of that show, you'll see). Happy Reading!**

* * *

The tall, blond elf watched silently as the elf-maid poured dark red wine into the goblet in front of him. His mouth was set into a firm line and his dark eyes were troubled.

"So, are you ever going to tell me the reason for haste in your trip so far west?" Elrond asked with slight amusement.

Thranduil blinked. "I'd rather not. Be foolish to cause alarm over something that probably is nothing."

Elrond narrowed his eyes as he tried to read his ancient cousin. "You heard then?"

"Heard what?" Thranduil asked, chewing repetitively on food he couldn't bring himself to taste.

"Thorin," the brunette replied with a twinge of amusement in his voice. "Spies in the Prancing Pony in Bree said they saw him there alone."

"And?"

"He's traveling," Elrond continued. "Traveling east. Back to Erebor, I suppose."

Thranduil nodded slowly. "And the hobbit?"

Elrond shook his head. "Not with him."

"When was this?" Thranduil cleared his throat, swallowing a large gulp of wine.

"Two days ago. He should be passing by these areas in the next week or so."

The blond hummed quietly and continued eating. "I'll not be staying the night, Elrond. I must get back on the road. I'll travel easier at night."

"Easier?" Elrond nearly scoffed. "Thranduil, you must also know that orcs have been closing in on our borders. Even in the Trollshaws and Bree, they've been spotted. Traveling at night is certainly not easier."

Thranduil clenched his jaw. "I can't stay, Elrond."

"You never told me where you were headed," he reminded the other. "What place could possibly be so important?"

"You wouldn't understand," Thranduil replied quietly. "Hell, I don't even understand, but it has to be done. I better get going." He avoided Elrond's eyes as he stood and downed the last of the wine in the goblet.

Elrond stood as well. "Word travels fast from Erebor," he began again.

Thranduil heaved out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Pray tell, what've you heard now?"

"Prince Kili has fallen ill," Elrond stated. "Is that true?"

It was Thranduil's turn to scoff. "I thought you knew better than to listen to gossip," he smirked.

"Gossip?" Elrond countered, raising an eyebrow. "If it's only gossip, why're you in a hurry?"

Thranduil passed his cousin and headed for the gates. "Prince Kili is the last thing on my mind, old cousin," he called over his shoulder.

He refused to acknowledge Elrond who still wanted to pry information from him as he mounted his horse. Gathering the reins in his hands, he urged the horse forward and shot out from the grounds.

Elrond folded his arms with malcontent, watching the elf disappear into the darkness.

Thranduil cursed under his breath as the horse charged down the hills and plains. The pounding hooves were not at all silent, and he still had miles until he cleared the borders. He had to cross them before he drew unwanted creatures into his kin's realm.

The elves of Rivendell had given his horse food and water along with a healing spell; the horse wouldn't drop dead after this terrible run ended. His mouth formed a tight line again as he chided himself for wanting to continue at night.

He knew he could've been in a lavish room warmed by a fire in the hearth, lying down to proper sleep that he hadn't gotten in over three weeks. Rivendell had been his best shot at comfort in safety. Now, he was on the road and if the weather or conditions called for him to stop, he'd become prey to anything in the wild.

He whispered in elvish, and the horse increased its speed.

"If it's only gossip, why am I in such a hurry," he repeated his cousin's words in a mutter as the horse charged across a river.

He continued on for five miles before he slowed the horse down to a trot. "Quiet," he hissed at the clip-clop of the hooves. He steered the animal into the trees where he dismounted, tying the reins to a stable branch.

A group of cloaked men carrying intimidating weapons like a mace, a sickle, a speared mallet, and a large chunk of wood with a spiral of spiked metal around the end, stalked down the road Thranduil had once been on. Servants of Sauron - hunters, rangers, spies, and killers - no doubt looking for some pricey victim.

Thranduil listened.

"Ridamin down from Dunland, said 'e was there last night," the man carrying the speared mallet grunted. "Alone, even."

"Master's gonna put a price on that curly brunette's head," the one with the sickle chuckled. "I say we clip 'em in the night. Make it quick."

The burly man with the large chunk of wood shook his head. "Nah, we gotta set an example for the rest of 'em. Need a big production. Line 'em all up, bring the curly one out, bash 'em in."

"Talula, from the pub in Bywater, said there's a second curly one. A kid."

"Serves 'im right," one of the men cackled. "I agree with Neg-"

"Aye, got a better idea," the man countered with an evil gleam in his eyes.

The man with the mace clapped the other on the back. "Nah, before you start with your ideas that nearly got us no pay last time, let's check back with our payin' client."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, keeping eye contact with the man carrying the slab of wood as the group continued down the road. Quiet curses left him and he waited until the men started whistling and disappeared into the darkness before he untied the horse.

He exited the thicket and stepped onto the road. "Let's try to be quiet this time," he muttered, mounting the horse again. He urged it forward.

He continued on down the road, keeping to the treeline as close as he could without startling the horse. His eyes and ears were open and listening for any other voices, noises, danger. He knew what the road to his destination would hold, but he hadn't expected it to last this far west.

It was a slight crack of old wood that startled him, and in the morning, he would open his eyes and greet a familiar face.


	6. Chapter 6

The dungeon was dank and a murky aura hung in the air - it being so beneath the mountain and under the leaking pipes of the city, mold gathered the most in the corners of the floor. The iron bars of the many ancient cells had not rot over the many, many centuries but those in the better condition temporarily kept the militia's captains.

Dwalin - having questioned these men for at least fifteen hours - flexed his hands and stared with great contempt at the dwarf speaking.

All these men were giving him the same answers of 'speak to Dain', 'I do not know', 'he never told me anything', 'we're protecting our kin' for hours - so many hours, Dwalin reckoned ages ago the sun had set. They were seriously challenging his self-control.

Captain Skamik - a grey beard with flecks of red in his mane, dulling slate eyes - was speaking. His voice raspy but laced with annoyance as if he too did not want to be there. "Why are you treating us like criminals? We're your kin for Aule's sake," he countered, ignoring Dwlain's question completely.

The bald dwarf clenched his jaw and leaned back against the wall of the cell - a substantial space, safety line as Bofur put it, between him and the dwarf in questioning as the cell was big enough. "Why are you here? Answer me that 'nd I'll answer yours."

A clear laugh left the dwarf. "Why, we've come to see our old friends, Dwalin. Surely, at one point in your life, you remember what it was like to reclaim this home. We came to see these halls, our old lovers, our true Ones that we had lost along on the road." He kept eye contact with the other. "We've come to adjust and settle."

Dwalin narrowed his eyes. "Permanently?"

"Do dwarves just _come_ to Erebor and stay for a few days before moving on?" he asked with a hint of a smile and another laugh. "No! They most certainly do not. We are also here to stay right along with them. We - if you do not recall - all once called Erebor home before the dragon attacked."

The other didn't say anything.

"And we hold no ill feelings toward the King and his grandfather."

"Who says holding ill feelings is a crime?" Dwalin growled. He hoped he could unravel the dangling thread of this lead. "You seem to say, if-" He cut himself off before he revealed too much on their own side. He coughed - awkwardly.

"In the meantime, you've dropped by unannounced, Captain. We've had to see if there's a wolf hiding in the sheep. That is why you've been dumped off here."

Captain Skamik noticed Dwalin's slip-up but flinched at the other's sly definition for their weak tactics. He licked his lips. "How's Prince Kili?" he asked rather abruptly albeit innocently.

Dwalin nearly did a double-take but caught himself again. "Funny, and I was gonna let you leave." He stepped out of the cell, only turning to close the cell door firmly.

"What about that Ri fellow?" he went on.

Dwalin was an old friend of his - they grew up together with what little time of childhood they had - he could see the tense of his shoulders. He was clearly on edge, and with a little prodding, like all his close-knitted kin, he would break.

"What's his name? Ori? Yes," he chuckled. "How's he handling the death of his brother?"

The other didn't acknowledge Skamik. Instead he simply locked the cage up again and did the most un-Dwalin-like thing imaginable: he ignored him. Hours in this hellhole had gotten him nowhere - except to question how word had traveled.

"You can't keep secrets anymore, old friend!" Captain Skamik called as Dwalin stalked off. "You set us free or you'll have a riot on your 'ands! You can't hide!"

Bofur - standing watch at the entrance to the dungeons - was chewing his nails nervously when he heard a shout within. He watched the heavy door open and reveal a disgruntled Dwalin. He could easily tell something was on his mind. "How'd it go?" he asked quickly. "They talk?"

"Has any news come in about Nori's whereabouts? In recent days?" Dwalin asked gruffly as if Bofur had never spoken. "What do you know?" he demanded when Bofur's stride turned hesitant.

"I-I was going to tell you," he sighed when Dwalin turned to him. "Word came in last night. Just didn't know how ta say it."

"... is he dead?" Dwalin growled, anger suddenly filling his body.

The other made a noise. "The scouts haven't found a body, but they saw him go down. Said he was up against a man three times his size. He never was gonna make it."

He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Does Ori know?"

Bofur nodded sadly. "Dori sprung it on him this morning. I guess the old fart wanted to beat you to it."

"Reckon the lad needs his brother more'n me," he finished with a defeated shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! :) I just wanted to let you all know that there will be 40 chapters in this story. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Fili sat with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and watching the way his mother's dress swished as she paced the short area outside the bedroom door. She was impatient - he could easily see it from the way her heels almost seemed to dig and grind into the stone floor. He shifted a little and from of the corner of his eye, he saw two booted feet shift from one foot to the other - Legolas, getting tired of leaning against the wall.

An hour earlier, Legolas had escorted Elidyr - the elves' best healer - into the chambers with the antidote for Kili. Dis had reluctantly - after calming words from her eldest son - let the healer into the room. To Fili, it seemed like this was his mother's only hope that Kili would open his eyes again. He knew she was anxious and nervous and fearful of what was happening inside those doors.

Not soon enough did the door open and the tall elf stepped through. Time seemed to stand still as the elf slowly closed the door softly behind him, as if careful not to wake Kili. He turned to Dis, his features entirely calm. "My apologies for taking so long, Lady Dis," Elidyr said respectfully.

Fili stood.

Elidyr looked to him. "On the whole, there were no complications. He's on the mend now. His body accepted the medicine after some delay, and he should be well again in a few weeks."

Dis blanched, her hands on her hips. Fili noticed her eyes were tinged with a wild and uncontrollable fear. "Weeks?"

"Mother-" he warned sternly.

Elidyr looked down at her, his mouth in a thin line. Both Fili and Legolas knew Elidyr's patience with the female dwarf was wearing thin. "Weeks, Lady Dis. May I remind you that your son did ingest poison."

She scoffed loudly. "Well, if you had made the bloody antidote sooner, he may already be healed." Then with a threatening finger pointed at the elf, she continued, "It's your fault you've kept to yourself these past few weeks. Your kind hates us! Why do you bother prolonging my son's life when it would most likely bring you great joy to see him dead!"

"Dis!" Fili barked, his voice tight and angry. "That's enough! They've done what they can for Kili, you know that." He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her still - trying to keep her from physically lashing out at the elf. He squeezed her and tried, "I'm sure Elidyr has his own business to attend to. He must leave." He looked to the elf and silently tried to convey the other to leave.

Dis shrugged off her son. "How do I know you haven't poisoned him further?" she nearly dared.

"Stop it," Fili hissed. "You do realize that they have the power to go back in that room and kill him? Shut it!"

"Then why don't they?" Dis sneered.

Fili grasped her shoulders and roughly turned her to him. "Mother, Kili is going to live! When are you going to start seeing it? They've given him the medicine and now he has a greater chance at surviving and opening his eyes again. Elidyr is helping him, Mother. Please, don't do this."

Dis pursed her lips and folded her arms. "Fili, you've become too accepting of their kind-"

"I haven't! _You've_ become just like Thorin!" he snarled, slamming his hand on the wall in frustration. "When will you understand that just because we're royalty doesn't mean we're _that_ privileged? Those who come into this mountain shouldn't bow down at our feet. We're nothing special, Mother. We're just like the rest of our kin out there. We treat others with respect - no matter what race they are," he spoke over her disagreements.

Elidyr cleared his throat and looked down at Dis. "Producing an antidote takes time. We needed to produce it without accidentally harming him. Lady Dis, if you are done with your complaints, I have other duties to attend to." He smiled stiffly at her and made for the front door.

Dis silently glared at Fili - clearly displeased with her son's sudden attitude towards her.

Fili ran a hand through his hair and exhaled sharply. "Mother, I am sorry for my words but they are true. You've been sitting here for the past two weeks waiting for something that could not even happen without the elves. I've been running the kingdom and receiving more respect than Thorin ever had. You've built up this pretense - albeit from your past - that when you ask for help, anyone will drop what they're doing and help you."

He shook his head and let out a harsh laugh. "It doesn't work like that anymore. It might have when you grew up here and everything was established. But now, that we've just reclaimed the mountain, we're still traveling folk - we haven't built up our status here. That is why so many are against Thorin and Bilbo. That is probably why others were sent to babysit us."

Dis didn't look at him.

"I'm not saying this to be mean, but I've grown _so_ tired of your childlike behavior," Fili pressed on. "I had to speak my mind."

He glanced at Legolas who was still in the room and silently picking at the chipping stone wall. "The antidote will work," he said in a quieter tone. "Kili will be fine."

Dis wiped at the corner of her eye.

"I must leave," he spoke. He brushed by Dis and nodded to Legolas who followed him out of the chambers.

He closed the front door behind them. "I am sorry you had to hear that," he apologized quietly - emotionally drained from the argument. He ran a hand over his face and down his beard.

The elf shook his head. "I've noticed she's been withering ever since Elidyr spoke of the antidote. I knew she'd crack soon enough."

Fili sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Thank you," he said. "For bringing Elidyr and staying when he had left. I know how much you dislike coming into the mountain."

The corner of Legolas' mouth twitched. "It's not as bad as it was," he admitted. "You're finally growing on me. Besides, I thought I could help out somehow here until my father and your king return."

Fili nodded. He held out his hand to Legolas. "Much appreciated, my friend. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Just dropping in to say that this is the last chapter in this setting before we move on to other things. Hope I'm not boring you!**

* * *

A harsh shiver shot up Dwalin's spine as he closed the door of Thorin's chambers. He grumbled to himself and stomped toward the dark and cold bedroom. He shut that door loudly - loud enough to startle the figure sitting in the chair beside the bed. With hunched shoulders - more from his weary day than cold - Dwalin stoked the dying fire in the hearth.

"Fili not with you?" Dis' quiet voice asked carefully for she noted the heavy frown on Dwalin's brow.

"Nay," he growled. "He's seeing to the people. Making sure they have enough means to last the cooling weather." He turned from the hearth and pulled up another chair on the other side of the bed. "He's a good man, your son. Hardly ever gets any credit these days." He glanced up at the female dwarf and offered her a short smile.

She twiddled her fingers in her lap. "So I've been told," she said - her voice void of any emotion.

Dwalin let the silence linger between them for a while longer before repeating what just about everybody said when they first walk into the room, "Why's it gotta be so damn cold in 'ere?"

Dis shrugged. "I hardly ever seem to have the energy to get up and tend to it. I just sit here and worry over Kili." She sniffed.

"No changes?"

She nodded her head slightly. "There's been some. I mean, the elves were by to give him the antidote... Fili is... very optimistic it will work." She ran her palms along her lap. "I am not."

Dwalin grunted in reply. "Ye should be more open to the possibility of that lot doing us good favors. They're not all as heartless and you and Thorin seem to paint them."

Dis looked at him sharply, narrowing her eyes. "You did not see them waltz in here-"

"Ye're just like yer brother," Dwalin interrupted with a sharp and judgmental growl of his own. "Damn nearly killed him last time he thought that way."

The female dwarf scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "My son is dying, Dwalin. Perhaps you've forgotten?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I haven't, Lady Dis. Ye've just forgotten yerself that yer son is tryin' his hardest out there. He's providing for the kingdom, talking with the council, negotiating with the elves, making sure his brother lives to see another day. He hasn't given up hope, and neither should ye, my lady." He stood up and continued grumbling - more to himself than towards Dis. He ran a hand over his bald head.

He inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "I apologize, Lady Dis. You did not deserve those harsh words. I- My mind hasn't been straight as of late."

"Ori?" Dis guessed in a pitied voice.

"Aye," he nodded. He sat down again and put his head in his hands, heaving out another great sigh.

The female dwarf reached over and put a comforting hand on his forearm. "You alright?"

He let out a short snort. "Aye, I'll be fine," he grunted. "Dori's.. Dori's getting to him. Telling him lies about me. Things I would never do to my One."

"How has he been?"

"I wish I knew," he shook his head. "He's asleep when I get in, and he's awake and locked away in the library by the time I leave. Bifur tells me there's sounds of crying coming from the deep halls of the library. I know it's him, but he's shutting me out."

"Bofur told me what happened," Dis revealed. "With Nori. I have to ask, if you had known before Dori did, would you have told Ori?"

Dwalin let out a thoughtful grunt, running a hand over his face. "I dunno. I would like to think I would, but... the more I think about it, I suppose I'd keep it from him."

"Why?"

"He's.. he's a simple lad. He's too fragile for that sort of news. I couldn't bear to be the one to break it to him."

"He's too fragile or you're just like Dori, and mothering him from what he can and can't hear?" Fili said with a concerned frown on his face. He stood in the doorway, obviously catching the last piece of the conversation. He looked at Dwalin expectantly.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Oh? He's been through a lot. We all have. Let me remind you he was the third youngest on the quest. He's made it this far, found love in you, and now he's too fragile to handle his own brother's death? For Aule's sake, Dwalin! Have you forgotten he saved you in the battle against Bolg?"

Dwalin lowered his head. "Nay, I have not."

Fili gave Dwalin a stern look even though the dwarf did not chance in glancing up. "I feel this is the same as Thorin underestimating Bilbo. I don't want to hear you speak about Ori like that again."

He came to stand at the foot of the bed, glancing at Kili's body once before looking at Dis. "Any changes?" he asked, attempting to make his voice sound fresh.

"No," she replied brokenly. "They said it would take time."

"We ain't patient folk," Dwalin grunted.

The blond cleared his throat and turned to Dwalin. "How did the interrogations go? I never did ask."

Dwalin growled to himself. "It seemed like they all rehearsed it. Said they were here to reconcile and reunite with relatives and Ones. Something shady in their words. Five hundred of them too. Damn lucky Dain didn't send the whole infantry!"

"Do you think we should question Dyla and Stonehelm? Suppose they give us a different answer," Fili mused.

"Aye, that's a thought." Dwalin looked at the younger dwarf. "But you should. He won't wanna talk to anyone who isn't royalty for some damn reason."

"I can invite Dyla over for tea," Dis piped up.

Fili looked at her quickly and shook his head. "No, Mum."

"I could help," she continued. "Even you said so yourself I should get out of this room for a bit."

The blond cursed internally - he did say that and on more than one occasion. Damn it. "Fine, go over tomorrow. But don't cause her to become suspicious. That's the last thing we need."

* * *

Esgorath - the town smited by the dragon Smaug - was in a state of rebuilt. Stonehelm stood by, watching men and dwarves alike scurry about as they tried to get their work done for the day. His eyes lit up slightly at the sight of his old friend.

"Brilin," he greeted. He clapped the other on the shoulder. "I never did properly thank you," he nodded to the other dwarf with a great smile.

"Those gold coins did the thankin'," Brilin grinned. "More'n it, actually. Stocked my family's stables with three pigs and two ponies. Much obliged, sir."

The other dwarf laughed fondly. "I suppose you haven't got another set?"

"I ain't workin' for no one else if that's what ya mean."

"Excellent!" Stonehelm clapped the dwarf on the back again. "Give this to that one lad ya had work for ya."

Brilin nodded eagerly. "Yes sir."

Stonehelm casually slipped an arm around Brilin's shoulders - his mind in full gear of a plan. "How are things in Esgorath?"

"Rebuildin' and livin' off of the fish sir. Most of the town have returned to Dale."

"Hm, is that so. How's Bard?"

He shrugged. "Dunno sir, not really heard much."

"Say we take a walk," Stonehelm smiled. "There's something I must ask you."


	9. Chapter 9

**I UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS! Thought I'd tell you in case you skipped Chapter 8 :)**

* * *

Thranduil cracked an eye open and a splintering headache greeted him, along with a harsh stench of burnt wood. He quickly shut his eyes and started to notice a faint chatter like a bird who wouldn't shut up.

"Oh my word, I'll be. Are you alright? What are you doing here? Those stupid Brandybuck's were playing with fire - literally! I saw the tree go up then _crack!_ It fell, but I had no idea it had dragged you down too! Your horse ran all the way to Bywater. Someone's bringing him back now I think. Whatever are you doing here? Are you on urgent business? Do you need to get to the port? I could get you there."

He turned his head and unconsciously flinched at the sight of a pale round face and big blue eyes and a mop of curly brown hair.

The creature stared at him with wide eyes. Its fingers fidgeted - the young thing was probably holding back the urge to poke the elf. "Uncle, his ears are pointy," it noted in a small but sharp voice - wait, Thranduil thought, no, that was the headache.

Bilbo - the chattery bird - heaved a sigh. "Well, that's because he's an Elf, Frodo."

The little boy nodded, taking the new information in. "Oh." He was silent for a few moments, watching Thranduil with curious eyes. "Is he the nice one from your story?"

"Yes, my boy."

Thranduil groaned; it was too early in the day to recount that awful encounter with those dwarves. "Where am I?"

"Just outside of Hobbiton," Bilbo replied swiftly.

Thranduil felt little pitter-patters on his arms and for a brief moment, he thought it might be raining before he realized the older hobbit was patting him down and checking for broken bones. He frowned at another thought. "What were you doing out at night? Nevermind me-"

Bilbo didn't reply and averted his gaze.

The elf continued on. "Just as well. I need to speak with that dwarf about something."

" _That_ dwarf is gone, as I'm sure you've heard by now," Bilbo said darkly. "Left five days ago. I suspect he's in the Trollshaws now or perhaps sticking to the less-traveled roads. Maybe even picked up a pony and is much farther than I say he is."

"And you're following him?" Thranduil observed.

Bilbo picked at his waistcoat. "Yes. I-I can't stay in the Shire, no matter what nonsense we agreed on. Argued about, really. When I left, my neighbors hadn't stopped talking about that fight that half the town witnessed - well, not really half the town but half the families, really. But you know, when someone like Lobelia gets wind of it, everyone hears of it!" he huffed.

"Well, until the bump on my head gets better, you're gonna have to."

The hobbit frowned suddenly, clearly taken aback. "Why? Why do I have to take you back there? Why can't you go to Rivendell?"

"I have my reasons," Thranduil grumbled. If he returned now with two hobbits in tow, Elrond would know why he was in such a hurry to leave and there would be hell to pay.

"Y-you should stay in Bree," Bilbo continued to try and persuade the elf.

"No, you can return to the Shire and I will follow."

"Uncle," Frodo spoke. "Where's his crown? You said he was a king like Uncle Thorin."

Bilbo grinded his teeth, suddenly on edge at the mention of the dwarf's name. "I don't know, Frodo. Maybe he left it at home."

"Oh," the boy said simply again. "Is he that elf that let you leave in the barrels?"

Thranduil pursed his lips. "I think I'll get up now."

The older hobbit avoided his eyes again as he sat up. "So, what brings you to these parts? I thought you had no heart for the other races."

He turned his head and glared at Bilbo. "Not usually, but I had to leave in a hurry- My horse?"

"Made it as far as Bywater," Bilbo repeated. "Depending if he got lost or if Tom's found him or if the man I saw running after it stole it, there's a chance he's not coming back."

Thranduil groaned. "Just my luck."

"You seem in a hurry."

"Not anymore," he grunted. He stood up and felt the world spin around him. "Surprised the tree didn't burn to ash."

Bilbo wrung his hands. "What's changed since we've been gone? Anything happen? I'm awfully worried about Fili and them. We - I - Thorin - didn't hear from them at all."

Thranduil looked at Bilbo then at Frodo. "Dunno. Haven't heard anything myself," he lied.

"Is he the elf that hates Uncle Thorin?"

Bilbo cringed. "Bag End, Thranduil? Shall we get started?"

"I think that would be best."

They started off down the path, Thranduil walking a little wobbly and Frodo bounding shortly behind them. The elf - dear god, the elf - just wanted some peace and quiet at least part of the way to this creature's house. But the little birdie next to him continue to chatter and chatter and chatter... Eventually, Thranduil's head started to pulse.

"So, let me get this straight. You're just traveling this way for the fun of it?" Bilbo asked for what felt like the hundredth time for Thranduil. "You don't have anywhere to be... you just felt like it?"

"Yes, Bilbo," Thranduil said in an exasperated tone. "I have been repeating that for the past few hours."

"But then if you were traveling here just because, why would you need to speak with Thorin?"

The little creature got him there. He pursed his lips and exhaled through his nostrils.

"Couldn't you have sent a raven instead - or however you elves communicate."

"Ravens are not too friendly to us," he mused. "Given our - and their - history with the dwarves. No. Now I realize, there was no actual hurry. I just wanted to speak with him face-to-face and I had no idea - Prince Fili had no idea when you two would be returning."

Bilbo harrumphed. "Is that really all it is? Are you sure there isn't some imminent crisis happening?"

Thranduil actually chuckled at that. "No, nothing pressing."

"Well, I warn you," Bilbo continued on. "When we get back to Bag End, there'll be lots of talk."

* * *

Bilbo supposed he knew Lobelia better than anyone because the second the witch saw the two creatures make their way up the path and to Bag End, she was out her door, ready to screech at the top of her lungs. Her face held a scandalized look and was just about turning purple with the big breath she was holding in.

"First a dwarf! Now an elf! What double-life have you been leading, Bilbo Baggins? I wouldn't be at all surprised if a Man dropped by," Lobelia screeched when she knew both were in perfect earshot of becoming deaf by her voice.

"Yes, you would!" Bilbo shouted back.

Thranduil groaned internally at the sight of the small (non-elf-sized) hobbit door.

"Don't you dare fuss," Bilbo scolded, practically reading the elf's mind without turning around. "If Gandalf can make in, you can."

"But I'm taller than the wizard," he found himself whining.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here. I tried to tell you-"

Thranduil groaned again. These creatures wouldn't shut up. "Alright. Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter.**

* * *

Its voice...

 _"I am here. I am living. From the grave, I seek my soul."_

I can hear it in my head. It- it whispers to me.

 _"Bring to me what is mine."_

I didn't hear it when I first held it in my hand. My warm fingers ran along the sides of the cold gold band. I was enthralled by it and traced it countless of times, so many times.

I had it for three days before it spoke to me - whispered inside my head.

The words were subtle at first. Then when I closed my eyes, faint pictures played in my dreams and I could hear its voice in my mind. It's soft though - not overpowering. It's a pleading sort of cry.

Like a mewling reborn phoenix trying to get back into the world. But I can still hear this magic ring's voice - the voice that has bound to it...

 _"I am found. I will be heard. I will return to power."_

If I am still - away from others, by myself - I can feel the air of its voice. I can feel the breath upon my ear, ghosting by. I can feel the coldness spread through my chest. I can feel the weight of its burden - though I do not know what burden this is.

 _"I am weak. I am helpless - in a stage of infancy again. To be born again is to carry the memories of my potential."_

Then it lifts and I am left wanting more...

 _"Ash nazg durbatulûk,"_

I have not worn it yet. Something inside me says I should - that I must put it on and feel its power within me.. But I can't. There's a blinding fear that somehow, some way, I'll be caught by Fili and this ring'll be taken from me.

 _"Ash nazg gimbatul,"_

And I mustn't let that happen.

 _"Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

No, I mustn't part from my ring.

 _"It is precious to me. The One Ring."_

It came to me... my precious.

Her breath hitched and she turned the ring slowly between her fingers. Her blue eyes mesmerized by the flecks of gold flickering off in the dying candlelight. She repeated the motion so much, she hadn't moved from her seat at the table since her brother left that morning.

To think that little hobbit had this in his possession a few short months ago. She often wondered how the creature came to have the object in the first place. He had to have gotten it during the quest to reclaim the mountain... Perhaps she should have begged her father to let her and Stonehelm join them.

But chaos ensued at the mountain and now, it was hers. Yes, it was all hers... and hers alone. She let herself look down at the ring once more, her eyes tracing its shape and body. She memorized each curve, each glint of gold, each precious-

An sudden sharp knock on the front door startled her. She dropped the ring and it clattered onto the table then the floor - loudly in the freshly-pierced silence. "Y-yes?" she asked, her voice faltering slightly. Who was it on the other side of that door? And did they notice the ring had gone missing? Were they here to take it from her?

"Dyla, it's Dis," came the answer. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a cup of tea." Dis held a twinge of hopefulness in her tone.

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. The exhausting activity of doing nothing for several hours finally catching up to her. She smoothed her skirts and picked up the gold ring, tucking it into her pocket. She opened the door, giving her best smile to the other woman. "Of course, I'd be delighted."

* * *

 **Translation for the little piece of Black Speech:**

 **"One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."**


	11. Chapter 11

**DOUBLE UPDATE AGAIN! Make sure to read Chapter 10! ! I didn't mention this last time, but this sorta update is for: ImJustSomeRandomWriter**

 **Thank you and happy reading! :)**

* * *

The landscape looked bleaker than he remembered.

Last time he had seen these lands was when he was traveling towards a land known as the Shire from his kin's realm of the Iron Hills. Some place where Gandalf had stated there was a burglar waiting...

He snorted to himself then sighed - looking at the valley below. He had just crossed the top of the Misty Mountain range and now could vaguely make out the grey mountains ahead. Seeing the clear path ahead of him brought forth a little spark of motivation. That had been running low the past few days.

Not a day passed when he didn't think about Bilbo had how he left him so suddenly. Now more than ever did he wish the hobbit was with him - and not because the creature had a good sense of direction. He wanted to take back all those words he said to him and... fall back into the dwarf he was after everything they had been through together-

 _No, I can't think this way. I need to be there for my people. Fili - Aule, I hope he is doing well in my absence. It was a last minute decision to leave, and I should have never left so quickly after reclaiming the mountain. Bilbo, I love you, but I can't keep putting you first. If I had my way, I'd turn around right now. But I can't. I have a duty to those I've restored our home for._

He hoped Bilbo was still safe in the Shire and not off on a crazed path following him. He'd keep his promise and return when Erebor was stable and this hell of a mystery was solved.

He hoped...

* * *

Mnia's head was bowed and his eyes were dark and downcast. He had been given strict orders not to interrupt the weekly council meeting, but the herd of dwarves behind him - pushing him forward, gave him no other choice.

He clumsily opened the doors of the throne room and swallowed. Fili, in deep conversation with the remaining council members, did not look up at the noise the old door made.

He did, however, look up when Mnia cleared his throat. The blond's eyes widened slightly and his jaw shifted - almost dropping. "Oh," he said unconsciously.

Mnia tried not to look uncomfortable as the crowd started the file in.

One of the councilmen beside Fili raised his eyebrows - Yttir was the dwarf's name. "I say," he said with equal awe and some amount of amusement. He turned to Fili expectantly. "Have you got an impromptu meeting scheduled?"

The prince blanched. "N-no, I-" He cleared his throat and composed himself. He looked from the crowd to the guard. "Mnia, what is this?"

The dwarf allowed himself to look physically withered and run down. "I know you spoke of not having any interruptions, but the people insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm sorry, sir."

Fili glanced helplessly at the three councilmen around him. "I am terribly sorry. Could we finish this another time?"

Grana frowned. "If it's nothing private, I'm sure we'd be glad to sit in on it." He looked to the crowd with curious and eager eyes.

"Very well," Fili grunted with some reluctance if you squinted.

He took his place at the center of the raised platform in the room. He noted some familiar faces - market vendors from the main halls and a few wives of some of the guards. His eyes zeroed in on the woman in the front; he had seen her often in the halls and had recently spoken with her and her family. "Grina, what can I do for you?"

The female stepped forward. She gestured behind her, "We've discussed it - the lot of us - and 'ave wondered if'n the King is returnin'. Or is 'e just gone fer good?"

Fili's mouth set into a thin line. He had been avoiding directly answering questions like these since Thorin had not made contact in months. "He will be returning, though I do not know when. I have not heard from him since he left."

Grina harrumphed, looking the prince up and down with dark eyes. She stuck her chin forward menacingly, her eyes narrowed with judgment. "Ye've not much experience in bein' king, sire," she went on. "We've noticed. And those from the Hills 'ave too."

He didn't like where this was going.

"Stonehelm is a much be'er option to bein' king, ain't he?" He noticed that the majority of the crowd behind her nodded their heads right along with her words. "Least two-hundred of my own flesh and blood agree on this ma'er."

Fili exhaled slowly and fought against the urge to rub his temples. Stonehelm had tried to talk him into this back when Thorin first left.

He looked at the female dwarf. "I understand what you're saying, Grina, but it is the council's final decision on that matter."

Grina looked to Yttir - an expectant expression on her face.

The old dwarf glanced from Fili to the other councilmen. "Uh, Gr-Grina... You must understand that we can't just change the rules so quickly. E-even if the people rally and petition, we are still required to follow the old law. And the old law is what keeps peace in these lands." He paused as he gathered his thoughts under the scrutiny of the demanding woman. "The words on these documents are final, Grina, and nothing - save for one thing - can change them."

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"What sort'a things does this piece of paper say?" another dwarf from the crowd asked.

Yttir wrung his hands. "Well, it gives Fili the right to temporarily rule in Thorin's absence. Um, if he so chooses to step down, Stonehelm may take his place... um, until further notice. But even if he is willing to step aside, there is a long process and debate to hand this temporary ruling over to him."

Grana nodded. He looked at Fili whose jaw was clenched and cold eyes narrowed.

The old dwarf went on, his voice cracking and beginning to falter. "I-if news comes that Thorin is dead, Fili will become King. The throne will pass to his heir and the heirs that follow until the line is out. When the line runs out, the next closest kin may become King."

A deafening and scary silence followed Yttir's words. Fili stood unwavering, watching as the crowd worked out the fact that they were not going to win today.

"I see," one of them finally spoke. "Sorry for bursting in on you. Just... rules can change."

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that I'm starting school again D: I am working on the rest before everything gets all crazy. I'll let you know when I've finished it and maybe I can be a little more consistent with updates! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi :) So.. how's it going out there? I apologize if things are getting boring for you.**

 **New chapter now...**

* * *

The sky was grey and dark clouds started to gather just as the sun was setting. But he was here, at the safe-house, waiting for his guest to arrive.

The dwarf wrung his hands together and tried to ward off both the chill and his lack of patience. His eyes flitted around each wandering face he saw; he was looking for someone. He tried with all his might not to look so suspicious - Stonehelm had only given him a vague description of the Man... but to a dwarf, all Men seemed to look the same.

He turned his head sharply at the sound of heavy boots creaking the wooden porch. A tall figure clambered up to him - still a good stranger's distance away.

The man nodded curtly, his brow seemed to hold a perpetual frown.

"Merogo," Brilin grunted. He took a step back just for good measure. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a sack of gold, dropping it into the man's waiting hand. "My master sends his thanks and hopes you have a pleasant journey home." It actually killed a little piece of Brilin to be this nice.

The man frowned at the dwarf's tight and awkwardly strained voice. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the shorter being. "You don't look the type for niceties."

"I'm not. My master."

Merogo snorted. He tucked the money safely in his pocket before looking at Brilin again. "Well, neither 'm I. Thank ya. It's just..." His calm demeanor seemed to falter, and he looked nervous. "There was a little problem."

Brilin's good smile disappeared. "What?" he asked abruptly. "What do you mean? It's not done?"

"Oh, it's done," the man replied with easy assurance. He looked around again before motioning Brilin into the safe-house. "Why don't we go inside and talk about this."

* * *

Inside the library, Ori - sitting in front of a table scattered with scrolls - stared blankly at the bookshelf across the room. The quill, which he had intended on using in restoring the old writings, still sat in his hand, unmoving and clean of ink. He had come down into the library with the basic intent of drowning out the rest of the world and immersing himself in his work. But he just couldn't get his mind off of his brother.

He had been in an unfamiliar blank state since Dori told him of Nori's death.

Ori could barely recall how the day before he received that news, Nori might still have been alive. Sure, Nori wasn't the mother hen of the trio of brothers but he did care for Ori deeply. He protected him and was the only brother to accept Ori's relationship with Dwalin.

Speaking of Dwalin...

It still disgusted him to think that the dwarf he loved had kept probably the most important news from him. _Dori_ had to be the one to tell him. Not Dwalin. Not the one dwarf he could vent and cry to. It had to be his older brother who never sees Ori for who he is and has never approved of Dwalin as being anything more than a warrior.

Ori sniffed.

Perhaps Dwalin still believed he was too weak to take such news. Therefore, he kept it from him. That had to be the only explanation.

Of course, the man tried to explain that he had no idea of Nori's death until an hour before returning home. Ori didn't believe him and wouldn't speak to him until he knew how much it hurt to be lied to. That, and Dwalin didn't understand the pain of finding out news like this without the tenderness of a partner to help you heal.

He'd hardly spoken to Dwalin since then - ducking around every corner, getting up and ready before he did, and locking himself away in the library.

Ori jerked out of his thoughts as the library door closed with a bang and echoes shot through the large corridor. In his haste to appear to act casual, he tipped the open bottle of ink - damaging all the scrolls he had been trying to work on. "Aule!" he cursed quietly. He stood quickly and righted the bottle.

The sound of familiar boots caught his ears and his attempts at sopping up the ink became more erratic. He dabbed violently at the papers. His vision blurred with tears of frustration as he tried harder. He suddenly became very angry with himself for being so stupid and careless and angry with Dwalin for disturbing him at this hour.

The footsteps stopped at the end of the aisle, and Ori ground his teeth at the suffocating and annoying silence that followed. Then Dwalin spoke softly, "Hey."

Ori didn't answer him - his hands closing around the scrolls and tightening into fists, crumpling the paper. Rage bubbled up in his gut and he was suddenly on edge. He didn't look at the other. His eyes were glassy and focused on the bookshelf across the room.

"What happened?" Dwalin asked with slight concern. He stepped forward. "Ye've got ink on yer jumper."

"You startled me," Ori said carefully, his voice tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dwalin apologized. He shuffled his feet - Ori cringing angrily at the sound it made. "I just wanted to see how ye were doin'?"

Ori didn't look at him as he spoke. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine, Dwalin. I do not need you to babysit me. I am just fine!" He looked up suddenly, his brown eyes wild but hard.

It was Dwalin's turn to be startled. "Ori, I didn't mean to make ye upset. I-"

"You _always_ mean to make me upset," Ori sneered. "That's why you kept my brother's death from me!" His hands released the crumpled paper but not before he threw some of it across the room. "You didn't want the burden of me crying so you left it to Dori."

"Ori, listen. I told ye I didn't find out until Bofur told me," he tried. He had been repeating this story for the past several days. "Ori, I would've told ye the minute I found out but yer damn brother just had to beat me to it."

"Dori was right," he sniffed. "You'll only hurt me." He turned away. "Get out. I can't deal with this."

"Ori-"

"GET OUT!" he shouted painfully.

Dwalin blinked and felt his heart leap into his throat. He retreated from the aisle and the library. He knew Ori was coping with Nori's death as best as he could, but he was shutting him out. "He doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean it," he repeated to himself quietly.

He avoided Ori for the rest of the day and into the night.

Later that night, when the Company was gathered in Thorin's chambers, Dwalin sat aside and picked at his splintered axe handle. He glanced every so often at his One brokenly sitting on the other side of the room. He ached to comfort him, but he knew that could not be an option.

Dori, however, noticed the bridge between the two and took up his opportunity. He happily strode up to Ori who was slouched on the floor. He had his knees up to his chest and a blank look to his features.

He stopped in front of his little brother - a wide smile on his face. Ori looked away from it. "Bofur tells me you and Dwalin had a falling out," he spoke. He couldn't hide the twinge of pride in his voice. "Is that true?"

Ori didn't reply. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

"Oh, my lad. I cannot tell you how proud I am of you," Dori beamed. He bent to hug the dwarf but Ori shied away from him. The silver-haired dwarf frowned. "Ori?"

"Leave me alone," Ori said before mumbling, "I don't wanna talk about it." He stared at Dori's unmoving boots. "Please."

The older dwarf eventually nodded. "Alright, lad. Alright."

Dwalin's fingers purposely snapped off a portion of wood as he watched the scene before him. His eyes hardened when Dori looked his way, his lip curling in disgust. The only thing that made him content in that moment was the way Dori flinched at his gaze.

* * *

In the short hallway outside the chambers where not much traffic was passing through, the tall dwarf folded his arms and leaned against the wall, scrutinizing the blond in front of him. He chuckled with great amusement.

"You know, you don't have to like what the people say," he smiled a little too toothily. "But you have to admit it's true. You do not have as much experience in something like this as you would like."

Fili sucked his teeth and glared levelly at the other. "Not many sudden kings do. But they learn how to lead."

Stonehelm let out a short laugh. "Well, you are not King. And Thorin doesn't seem to be returning any time soon. I, on the other hand," he continued, pressing his palm to his chest. A thin-lipped smile colored his features. " - have served under my father for most of my life. I know how to run a functioning and productive kingdom. I think the people were right by their collective decision to appoint me as a candidate for replacing Thorin."

Fili gave a weak smile. "I'm glad you see it that way, but we still abide by the laws. We're not so barbaric as you lot in the Hills. The throne can only be fully relinquished if the king and all remaining heirs are dead."

"Considering what you've all been through, I'd say it almost came to that point," he mused carelessly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were disappointed about that," Fili jabbed.

"Hardly," he scoffed. "It's my father that is next in line should anything else happen to your family, including your mother."

"Even if my mother were the last one standing, she wouldn't be able to rule."

"But she could produce more heirs," the dwarf pointed out. "Then the kingdom would fall into a situation like Gondor until the little brat can rule. My father - the perpetual steward, never king."

Fili clenched his jaw. "It's not going to happen. Your father becoming King of Erebor - it's not going to happen. Thorin is going to return and you and your kin are going to leave."

"You seem so sure about that," the other smiled.

"The throne is not a prize," Fili growled. "Of course I'm sure about it."

His smile grew to a wide one. He clapped his hand on Fili's shoulder. "Oh, but my cousin, it is the best prize indeed."

The blond's face remained stoic - though inside, he tried not to feel threatened as the other whistled off down the hall.

* * *

Fili found himself in his mother's arms the second he entered the chambers. He didn't move a muscle and waited until she let him go. "What's this?" he tried to ask without sounding strange.

"Kili's opened his eyes," she replied. Her voice had gone soft as if in the hours that followed this event, she had spent most of them weeping for joy. "The medicine is _finally_ working."

He smiled. "That's wonderful, Mother. We still have reason to hope."

"We do," she nodded. She reached for his hand. "Come see him. Some of his color is returning."

* * *

 **Kili's gone live! :) And I also assure you I would never break up Ori and Dwalin either. I'm not that mean xP**


	13. Chapter 13

"Keep up, Frodo!" Bilbo called behind him to the lagging boy. He glanced over his shoulder and found the young hobbit jumping from stone to stone. He rolled his eyes fondly at the sight before looking at the tall elf.

They had been walking in a comfortable silence for some time, and at first, Bilbo let it slide, but now he was impatient to talk. "Oh, I'd much love to see Lord Elrond again," he mused aloud, chancing a quick glance up at the elf. "Say, are we going to be stopping there? In Rivendell?"

He had a hopeful glint in his eye that Thranduil did not wish to see. He wondered how such creatures can hold so much optimism - especially considering what this specific one had been through. His mouth formed in a firm line in response to Bilbo's hopefulness.

The elf still hadn't replied as they approached a fork in the road: one half led toward Rivendell, the other away from it. Thranduil took the other road - the one that led away from the other elves, the one that made Bilbo stumble along in confusion.

"No," the tall creature finally spoke in a curt voice. "We're taking a route around it. It's the fastest way."

Bilbo frowned sadly, "Oh." He looked down at his feet in defeat - occurring to him he was mimicking his nephew when the little hobbit didn't get his way. He cleared his throat and glanced behind him again. "Come on, Frodo. This way."

Thranduil and him walked in silence for a few meters before the hobbit spoke again. "But Thranduil, F-Frodo could see Lord Elrond and the other elves. Please, just for a while-"

"No," the elf cut in. "He can travel here in his own time."

The hobbit pursed his lips in deep thought. For Thranduil, it seemed he spoke out of nowhere, "The fastest way to what?"

The elf looked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"You said this road was the fastest way. Well, now I'm asking you where are we going?"

Thranduil's brow slightly creased. "We are going to the Woodland Realm. From there I must speak with Thorin, granted he's already in his mountain."

"Will you ever answer as to why you need to speak with him? And on such urgent business?"

"It is not as urgent as I had hoped," he replied.

Bilbo scoffed. "You traveled hundreds of miles just to make it to the Shire where that was the last place anyone heard he was. So why?"

It was Thranduil's turn to purse his lips. "Elrond had told me Thorin was passing through Bree when we spoke last. You're right, I could've only asked him my questions and told him my thoughts, but I didn't. I had to-" He suddenly stopped talking.

"Yes?" the hobbit prompted impatiently.

Thranduil thought carefully and looked down at Frodo who was still lagging and had nearly fallen into a mud puddle. "You are now part of Thorin's line. Not by blood, exactly, but by marriage. And any child that comes into play with Thorin and you, is eligible for the throne. That is why I kept going."

"That is why you ended up under a tree."

The corners of Thranduil's mouth quirked upward slightly. _Damn hobbits,_ he thought fondly.

"Well, I was going to-" Bilbo coughed. "I-I mean you saw me - head back to Erebor."

"That's not even a risk Thorin would take," the other replied without skipping a beat.

Bilbo shook his head and sighed with disappointment. "You sound just like him. If that's not a risk he would take - and obviously you too, why are we with you now? Why are you escorting us back to Erebor?"

Thranduil turned his head slightly, catching a metallic gleam in the corner of his eye. "Let's save this conversation for when we enter the Realm."

The hobbit scoffed to himself. "Come on, Frodo. Keep up! Stop dilly-dallying!" He turned and quickly faced forward again. "Thranduil," he whispered, the haughty scoff that was once in his voice clearly gone and replaced by fear. "Why are those men following us?" He reached for Frodo's hand, the boy nearly stopping in confusion.

The tall being shook his head. "Their appearances will regrettably be more frequent as we continue on. More so especially since we're taking the route so up north."

"What?"

Thranduil looked down on him for the first time as anything but an equal. "Did you honestly think they were only after Thorin?" he spoke in an icy voice. "We must make haste now. I know of a passageway not too far from here."

"Make haste?"

"We must run," the elf stated.

"What?" Bilbo said again except more clearer and with disbelief. "Why? Why would those men be after me too?"

These questions were starting to bother Thranduil. He stopped walking and turned, leaning to Bilbo's level. "I wasn't stating the facts that you and Frodo are now a part of Thorin's line. Someone still has a price on his head. And the entire Durin line. These men want to kill you."


	14. Chapter 14

Dwalin muttered great curses under his breath as he stomped down the narrow hallway of the dungeons. He shoved the key into the lock and rattled the cell door loudly, clanging it open. "Yer free ta go," he growled.

Captain Skamik, his arms hanging loosely from the cell bars, looked at him. He studied him quietly before speaking - his eyes almost boring into Dwalin. "What changed your mind?" he asked thoughtfully. His mouth held a slight smile.

"Ye know what," Dwalin grunted in return. He returned the hard stare just as leveled.

"Do I?"

Dwalin glared at him - he was in no mood to put up with the the dwarf and the others. "I have no time for yer tricks. Just get out."

"Dwalin, I swear-" He held up his hands to emphasize his innocence. "I have no idea how we were pardoned. We've been shut in here for days without any visitors..." He let himself trail off. "I mean, unless Thorin showed up and reprimanded his poor team, I have no clue how this happened."

He didn't believe him - hell, he didn't trust him.

The dwarf continued. "Was it Thorin or did Dain - back home - catch wind of us being imprisoned?" He looked at Dwalin, clearly expecting an answer

"Which is it?" Captain Kpuar prompted when the other did not reply with words but only a hard glare.

"Ye know which. Get out."

Captain Skamik scoffed, glancing at Kpuar then back at the other being. "Dwalin, seriously. We grew up together. I never knew you didn't trust me."

Dwalin's hand tigtened to a fist around the iron bars of the cell. "Come on," he growled impatiently. "I got somewhere to be."

"I thought you and your lovely were split up," Kpuar countered.

He did a double take and felt his blood begin to boil. How dare these two know of the private relations he and Ori had. He didn't reply again, only shifted to his other foot.

"Dwalin, you're not one to keep secrets - for your king maybe, but he is not here." Skamik scrutinized Dwalin, hoping his old friend would cave under his eyes. "Tell me, did someone out there finally discover us?"

It took all of Dwalin's might not to step over the threshold of the cell and strangle the dwarf. He would not divulge what really happened. They knew fully well what happened - what was sent to the armory during Dwalin's shift. They knew of the note that threatened both princes' lives.

"Get out," he said in return.

Skamik and the others - without another word - left the cells and followed Bofur out of the dungeons.

Dwalin watched them leave. He pulled the note that had been delivered to him an hour before and read it again.

 _I know what you've done. You do not follow through, there will be consequences._

 _Release Captain Skamik and the others or I will make an attempt on Prince Fili's life. There will be blood and gore. He cannot be spared once I am through with him. As for Prince Kili, I promise you it will be far worse than mere poison._

Dwalin tucked the piece of paper back in his pocket and closed the cell doors.

* * *

Dis sat in the common room of Dyla and Stonehelm's quarters. She and the girl had been visiting each other frequently since that one day Dis dropped by for tea. She knew Fili and the others wouldn't approve of her being in such close quarters with Dyla and so often at that, but the girl seemed so lonely in being cut off from the other people and her brother was always indisposed.

Dis just felt a little sorry for her. She scoffed quietly to herself - she could almost hear Fili disapproving greatly.

She smiled at the girl and poured the tea. "So, how is your brother, dear? I haven't seen much of him lately."

"Oh, he's keeping busy," she replied smoothly. She pulled the cup close, taking in its warmth. "For the past several weeks, he's been meeting with a dwarf from Esgorath. He says the man wants to bring his family to Erebor for a permanent home." She pretended to gush about the good deeds her brother was doing. "So, since my brother has the respect around here, he's helping him find work and I think, today, shelter."

"That is wonderful," Dis voiced with equal enthusiasm as Dyla. Then she scoffed to herself again. "Here I thought perhaps... oh, but it's quite silly now."

Dyla's patiently waiting smile urged her to continue.

"I thought shady things were happening, you know. Mysterious stuff." Dis looked down at her own cup, afraid to meet the girl's eyes. Poor things, they had been accused of so much in the short time that they had been here. And she feared she just made matters worse.

But despite her fears, Dyla laughed. "No, I thinks it's safe to say those days are over."

Dis looked up at her - curiously.

"I mean-" she coughed. She tried to compose herself and carry on smoothly. "I think he's grown out of his youth. He's now a man. A man who wants to aid others journey here."

"Ah, yes," Dis nodded. "Good man, your brother."

"Thank you," Dyla smiled sweetly - the perfect cover for her fraud.

* * *

That night, just as the sun started to set, Stonehelm found himself leaning against the far wall outside of the stables at the edge of the mountain. He had a new proposition for Brilin in which he mentioned two days ago.

 _"Who shall I give it to?" Brilin asked. He looked down at the paper scribbled with words blankly; he could not read._

 _"Slide it under the armory door, two days from now, at about midday," Stonehelm replied thoughtfully. "I've been studying the schedules and I know who will be there."_

 _"If it ain't him, sir?"_

 _"No, Mister Dwalin is very punctual - despite his looks." He watched the dwarf nod and stuff the paper into his coat. "Now, Brilin. I wish to discuss something with you."_

 _The other looked at him._

 _"Another time, yes, for we've run out of it today," he continued. "New plan, new pay. What do you say?"_

 _"A'course, my lord. Where? When?"_

 _"Two days, at the stables at the edge of the mountain. At dusk."_

 _"Yes, sir. Aye, sir."_

 _"_ After _you've delivered the message," he said, giving a leveled glare to the other._

 _"Yes, sir."_

He tapped his foot impatiently. His eyes darted around the field. The last few workers trudging back into the stables with their lagging horses in tow, but no sign of Brilin. Nothing!

It now had been at least an hour since their scheduled time to meet had past and he still wasn't anywhere in sight. Stonehelm grumbled to himself and stalked away. The dwarf's pay would be cut in half for his huge lack of keeping time.

A white piece of paper with simple scrawled hand-writing on a woven basket at the turn of the corner of the stable caught his eye. He frowned, looking around to see if perhaps someone left it behind on accident.

But no one was in sight.

He picked it up and began to read. His heart plummeted down to his feet before beating erratically as soon as he read the first line. His throat ran dry and a cold sweat broke out on his upper lip. He had a strong sense he was being watched.

 _I know what you've done. I will not be so kind next time. Consider this a warning. I suggest you put your petty threats to rest. It's not worth it. I know what you're doing._

Stonehelm - able to get back his normal heart beat and body temperature - scoffed. This was clearly nothing serious. Simply just someone's own petty threat that sure as heck wasn't going to be followed through. He tossed the paper aside, his lip curling at the writer's foolish thinking that he'd actually believe those words. He lifted the basket lid and jumped back - a strangled scream leaving his throat.

There, staring back at him, open-mouthed, eyes rolled back into the head without a body was Brilin.

* * *

 **Just thought I'd stop in and say hi :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The bedroom of Thorin's chambers held a warmer glow to it which - according to Fili and Bofur - had nothing to do with the roaring fire in the hearth, but the fact that Kili was now awake and on the mend. Though he still had his good days and bad, it still ached Dis' heart to see her son in such pain even if she had been assured by numerous people that Kili wouldn't remember anything the next day

Fili sat beside his brother every day before he left for work - Dis would always be right there, on the other side of the bed watching Fili like a hawk. Bofur and Dwalin were the only ones to notice such behavior of the dwarf woman.

Visits from the Company had grown more frequent, so much so that there now had to be a schedule of times they were allowed to see Kili and times when Kili had to rest. Bofur and Dori were the bubbliest about the wonderful news and often had to be pried away by Fili or Dwalin at the end of their turns. Dis - though her mindset was still against the elves - was coming around to the truth of the elves' medicine saving her son.

But this new attitude of hers was getting on Fili's last nerves.

That morning, Fili pulled Bofur aside just before he entered the bedroom. "I want you to keep Dis outside the room while I'm in there. She's - she's not letting me speak to him. He's my own brother for Aule's sake!"

"Yes, Fili," Bofur nodded.

Inside the bedroom with Dis corraled safely outside with Bofur, Fili sat beside Kili. He smoothed his hand over the brunette's forehead and hair repeatedly, smiling as the other's eyes fluttered open from sleep.

"Hey," he greeted softly. He gave his brother a gentle smile. "You're awake," he said - more in awe than statement.

Kili returned the smile - weakly but contently. He shakily lifted his hand and rested it on Fili's other hand. "How's Mum been?"

Fili gave an unconvincing nod. "She's seen worse up until now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't," he scolded sternly. "You have nothing to apologize for. This wasn't your fault. She's just... she's just glad you're alive."

Kili didn't reply but closed his eyes for a brief moment. "How have you been?" he asked after a while.

"Fine," Fili said - much to his own surprise though it was true to some extent. He managed to keep eye contact as Kili lifted a tired but skeptical eyebrow. "A little worried. I knew you'd make it."

"I don't remember anything," Kili managed a bit brokenly. Then he let out a half-hearted laugh. "I suppose that's good, right?"

The blond let out a little breathy laugh of his own. "Yeah, in a way. Everyone's not been bothering you?"

Kili shook his head. "No, they've been great." He smiled again as Fili squeezed his hand. "How're the people?"

Fili nodded again. "Just fine. Nothing much has happened."

"Do they know of... this?"

"No. Bofur and I managed to keep it all hush," he answered firmly. "No one outside the Company knows."

The younger dwarf nodded. "Ah, that's good news, right? It's good that no one else knows." He let his eyes drift close again and his breathing evened out then suddenly picked up again. "I fell asleep, didn't I? I'm sorry," he laughed to himself.

Fili smiled. "It's fine. You need your rest."

He sniffed. "How's Uncle?"

The other dwarf looked down at the bed then away at the wall. "He's not... He's not been back yet."

Kili frowned and Fili frowned just looking at the frown. "B-but he's coming back, right?"

"I hope so," he gave the honest answer.

"You don't know?"

"Kili, you should be resting," he replied instead.

He puffed out tiredly then smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. "I can't wait to see Mister Boggins."

Fili smiled fondly at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I must leave now. Bofur's gonna sit in with you until Mum gets back."

He nodded. "Thanks, Fili."

"I-I love you," Fili felt unsure of himself as he said it, soon regretting it.

"I love you too," Kili replied with a hint of a smile - his eyes lit up with happiness.

* * *

Fili closed the bedroom door. He found his mother sitting on a chair by the opposite wall. She stood when the door opened and was about to push her way past him when he moved in front of her. She tried to side-step him, but he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her away from the door - his mouth in a hard line.

"I need your word that you will not fill his mind with lies about the elves that saved his life," he growled threateningly. He glared down at her as if she were a servant getting a second warning.

Dis looked at him suddenly. His tone - more than anything - is what took her aback. "Y-you don't trust me?" She tried to pull her innocence.

Fili glared coldly at her and spoke with his voice just as cold. "What we went through to get him stable, he needs that truth. Not your ill-conceived notion about those creatures."

"Ill-conceived?" Dis squeaked.

"Your word."

"My notions are not 'ill-conceived'," she countered, clearly offended by her son's choice of words. "Have you not forgotten when the dragon came?"

"I will not question Thranduil's actions then, and I will most certainly not question them now." He tightened his grip on her arm to emphasize his words. "You will not lie to him. You will not share your thoughts about elves to him. You tell him the truth when he asks for it."

"Fili-" Her voice was weak and small, and he knew she was about to protest.

Out of his frustration for her narrow mind, he slammed his other hand against the wall, causing her to flinch. " _No!_ I need you sane again, Mother. If not for my sake, for his. He needs you, and he needs to know what happened and who cured him."

Dis said nothing.

The heavy frown on his brow did not falter as he spoke - the action was just as fair as a promise. "You lie, Bofur'll take you out of there. You'll not see him the rest of the day. And I'll personally reprimand you."

Her eyes faltered and she stood straighter. "I-"

"I must leave now," he interrupted her, his voice still low but now quiet.

* * *

The surroundings were bleak and cold and dark. The air held a musty scent to it - dank and dusty after years of little sunlight. Around a raised platform, stood hundreds - perhaps thousands - of creatures, orcs and goblins and dwarves and men alike, all chanting and shouting to their master in the center of the room.

"Such loud racket," a voice racked from the platform. He looked around the stadium before zeroing in on the minions in front of him. He pointed at them with a fat finger. "I've counted on you lot in getting the job done! Now, there's been too many mistakes!" he shouted as loud as he could before breaking into a nasty cough. His hand wiped his mouth. "People have interfered. He should be _dead_ by now!"

An goblin cowered slightly at the voice. "M-Master... I'm sorry, but Brilin is dead."

The other looked at the creature. He scoffed loudly and obnoxiously. "You think I don't know that? I expected you to be the one to tell me that news when it happened." He scrutinized the creature. "Instead, I had to hear it from someone else!" He let out an abrupt growl then.

After a few moments of coughing and panting, he looked over at the only creature with a stoic face. "I think a change is in order, don't you?"

The dwarf nodded firmly and took up his axe, while the other beings in the room - on the platform - shook.

"Yes," he nodded. He looked at the lot one last time. "You know the drill. You've seen it before. Never once did you think it would happen to you. Gramik! Cut off their heads!"

He hacked out another nasty cough while Gramik carried out the order. "Blasted mines!" he cursed through the hacking. He wiped the corner of his mouth - ignoring the red stain left behind on his sleeve.

A man stepped forward after the task was completed. "What are we going to do about the other, sir?"

The figure looked down on him for a long while before answering, "Wait. We're going to wait."

"No attacks?"

A deep and wet chuckle left the creature. "Oh, there'll be attacks. We must wait for the right moment. Too many right moments have been missed and I will not have Thorin Oakenshield continue living!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter :/**

* * *

 _Was it night? Was it dusk? Was it dawn of three days later?_

 _The sky was so saturated with the smoke of the dying fire that one could scarcely tell. The air held a thick stench of blood and ash, ripping away any unsuspecting throat of a being that dared to breath in. It was a battlefield - or what was left of it - as anyone could see._

 _A single dwarf still standing above the mounds of rubble and rocks and bodies limped to the gates of his broken kingdom._

 _His hand splayed against his side as he attempted to staunch the blood that was seeping steadily from the awful gash. His other hand held Deathless loosely - the energy in his body fading and fading fast. The world seemed to spin on end as he trudged through the rubble._

 _Erebor._

 _The once great kingdom his family had raised up and he had reclaimed later on, was now in ruins and rubble once more. He had let down his people, his kin, himself._

 _Smoke still rose steadily from the entrance and few windows that occasionally decorated the mountainside. It looked like another damn dragon attacked. The people were among the warriors and the fallen - fighting and dying with every last straw of loyalty that remained._

 _His foot caught on a rock and Deathless fell from his grip, clanging on the broken ground. His breath came out in slow and painful drawls. His eyes were shadowed with something terrible._ _The moonlight glinted off a silver Elven brooch on his broken chain-mail. With his good hand, he ripped it off. It clattered to the rocks._

 _With another step, he collapsed to his knees - hitting the earth with such an overwhelming force. The air leaving his lungs was tearing at his throat. He gasped so many times and blinked the tears of pain stinging his eyes away. Damn the elves, this was their fault - Hell, this was all his fault again. If only he'd listen to those around him. If only he hadn't left in the first place..._

 _His hand fell away from the open wound and his eyes stared blankly up at the sky - he was gone._

Bilbo sat up quickly, his chest heaving.

Darkness immediately greeted his eyes. It took his mind a few moments to register what had happened, what he had dreamed... yes, it was all just a dream. A little simple night-terror. He huffed out a hard sigh and blinked. His brain was still a little fuzzy. He couldn't understand why there was so little light in his bedroom. Had he drawn the curtains before he got into bed? Normally, the moonlight shone through the window panes, but not today... Perhaps, there was no moon out tonight.

"It's the forest," a deep voice spoke somewhere nearby him.

He jumped at the sudden sound. Then it took him a few moments more to realize where he _really_ was. No, he wasn't at home in the safety and comfort of Bag End. Instead, he was in Mirkwood Forest once more with the Elvenking. And the elf was speaking to him.

"Oh?" he managed out shakily and quietly.

"Whatever you dreamt, it isn't real. It's the vapors - hallucinogenics. You're fine. I suggest you go back to sleep. We've got a long walk ahead of us in the morning."

"Oh. Okay," Bilbo heard himself say. He sounded quite distant as if he were in another dimension. He barely felt his head touch the bedroll before sleep and dreams claimed him once again.

 _The clouds of smoke cleared and the forest around became thicker as the figure dashed through the thicket. In the shadow's arms was a wounded elf, bleeding from a head wound. He cried out for help numerous times - shouting at the top of his lungs but no one seemed to hear him. He raced up the steps of the Elven Kingdom before making his entrance in the halls where his shouts were amplified._

 _"Help! Help! Elidyr!" Legolas shouted. "Somebody!"_

 _Finally, several others ran to him though their faces were both grim and worried._

 _"What has happened?" one of the asked, taking in the sight before him._

 _"Chaos. Madness. Dwarves! Bloodbath, everywhere!" Legolas set the unconscious being on a cot others brought forth in the hall. "We took to the edges and were ambushed. I fear he may be close to death." He looked around quickly, his breath still coming out in short pants. "Where's Elidyr?"_

 _Another elf stepped forward with a solemn look to his features. He rested his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "He's dead."_

 _"What?" Legolas was in disbelief. "When? He was here when we left yesterday morning."_

 _"He went to aid the dwarves at Thranduil's request. He was shot through the heart with an arrow. He didn't make it to the ground before he died."_

 _Legolas closed his eyes in distress. When he opened them again, he spotted his father descending the stairs towards the commotion. He pushed his way through the group and confronted him. "You sent Elidyr? How could you be so careless in thinking he would return alive?"_

 _Thranduil looked down at Legolas and stated quietly and calmly, "Some deaths cannot be prevented, Legolas. I have told you that once. Elidyr's time was up."_

"Up, Uncle Bilbo. Wake up," Frodo said impatiently. He shook the older hobbit awake.

"Huh?"

"We must go. Thwandwil says we must go. Says we're almost there but we need to go now." He stood up and watched Bilbo rub his eyes in exhaustion. "You're too tired today, Uncle Bilbo," he observed much to Bilbo's chagrin.

Thranduil stood some feet ahead with his arms folded across his chest impatiently. "These creatures never cease in talking."

"Aye, we don't," Bilbo replied grumpily. He had definitely not gotten enough sleep. "I'm up, Frodo, I'm up." He squinted up at Thranduil. "How much further until we reach the Realm?"

"Half a day, but it'll seem like forever since we're so near."

"Great," Bilbo grumbled blankly.

* * *

Fili looked up from his post at the gates beside Dwalin at the sound of the horns. He glanced at the bald dwarf before looking over the wall. "I'll be," he let out in a great breath. Before Dwalin had time to ask him what it was, Fili was halfway down the stairs to the lower levels. He landed on the main floor and with a wide smile on his face, went down the path out of the mountain.

"What is it, Prince Fili?" Mnia asked worriedly.

"Great news, my friend," Fili laughed, clapping the dwarf's shoulder. "The King has returned!"

From then, the murmurs spread until they were turned into mixed shouts of joy and disbelief and annoyance and some anger.

"Thorin," he greeted, extending his hand to the older dwarf. A part of him was relieved to know his uncle had come back to his kingdom, but the other part of him was not ready for his many reactions on many different subjects. "Good to finally see you."

The other smiled, showing a bit of teeth, and grasped his nephew's hand firmly. "You as well. How have things been here?"

Fili nodded. He'd get to the details later. "Fine. Great." He looked around the dwarf. "Where's Bilbo?"

Thorin kept smiling. "I've had a long journey, actually. Why don't we go inside and talk?" He would also get to the details later.


	17. Chapter 17

_He opened the note again: "I know what you've done. I will not be so kind next time. Consider this a warning. I suggest you put your petty threats to rest. It's not worth it. I know what you're doing." His breath hitched._

 _Suddenly, he was running down the maze of passages and hallways of Erebor, turning every other corner he saw. The footsteps behind him grew in pace and Stonehelm's heart was in his throat out of fear. He was scared out of his wits - the man who left the note, the basket, the threat, was going to kill him. The shadows grew - the shadow was getting closer._

 _He blinked and soon was staring into Brilin's dead face. The head with nothing attached. Stonehelm let out a strangled shout and tumbled backwards, colliding not with the wall but with a living and breathing body - someone taller than him and more powerful than him._

 _Their face was hidden in shadow and Stonehelm clawed for freedom, desperately trying to separate himself from the other being. The creature stepped closer and his airway constricted. A hammer suddenly came down-_

Stonehelm gasped frantically - shooting out of his fitful slumber and into the cold air.

For a brief minute, he panicked, believing he was suffocating to death in a dark place. He tried to locate his throat as he struggled for breath. Finally, he was able to breathe once more though the dream had consumed him. He swallowed worriedly and glanced around the dark room.

He feared someone was already watching him.

* * *

A sharp clang of a piece of silverware hitting the floor startled Stonehelm from his stupor as he stared blankly at the bread cart in the market. He flinched, realizing how childlike he must seem to those around him and especially that creature surely watching him. Sure, he had not the slightest idea who killed Brilin, but he was sure the being was close by... watching his new prey cower and slowly succumb to paranoia.

He straightened somewhat and glanced casually around the hall. He did not like feeling this way. Feeling powerless and submissive...

No, he was invincible and he never got caught.

In the back of his mind and in the pit of his gut, he cursed himself. He should have been more careful in his plans. He should have never given that - what he realized now or rather what was pointed out to him - petty threat for Brilin to deliver. He should have chosen someone a little more wiser. He should have gone about the whole ordeal a different way.

A hand landed roughly on his shoulder and he jumped sky high.

"Whoa, didn't mean to startle you," a female voice said with mild confusion and a bit of humor.

His eyes were wide and wild. He turned and struggled to focus on the dwarf's face. After several moments of heavy breathing and nervous sweat beading on his brow, he saw that it was only his sister.

Her hand touched his forearm. "Hey, you alright? You look awfully pale," she noted with concern.

He ran a hand over his upper lip and down his beard. "Y-yeah..." He prayed she would take no notice of his very unsure answer.

A shift behind her caused his eyes to flick over her head. Dis was standing there, waiting patiently. Running into him had obviously not been part of the plan. Her face held a light and polite smile.

But her kind smile had fear seizing his throat in a quick second. He remembered that note in reply to his threat against the Line of Durin. Could she possibly know what had happened? Could she, in fact, be the killer? His lungs burned as if he were on the verge of suffocating. He struggled to let out a very strangled breath. "N-no... I'm gonna head up to bed. Long n-night," he managed out before rushing away.

Dyla frowned after him. She looked to Dis with questioning and curious eyes. "Wonder what happened to him. He looks like he's seen a ghost."

"He's got an awful lot on his shoulders from what you've told me," Dis took a guess.

The other woman nodded vaguely and watched Stonehelm disappear into the crowd at an alarmingly fast pace.

* * *

The throne room had been steadily filling with dwarves of all status since Thorin had walked through the halls of Erebor.

Fili stood off to the side of the grand room with Grana and Yttir, a very disgruntled look to him. He watched with great disapproval as the dwarves kept coming and coming and coming. It had been spoken - to the whole population of the kingdom - that there would not be any formal ceremony or gathering for reinstating Thorin or even welcoming him back.

He chuckled darkly to himself, why should they welcome him back? Dwarf had abandoned and left them in the dark!

His gaze turned hard and stony with every passing figure. Now was the time he wished looks could kill.

He grumbled under his breath and avoided looks from Yttir and Grana, who looked pleasantly entertained by the whole matter. He nodded a guard over. "Mnia, you and Mycrof, take those that don't have a place in the council outside. Lock the doors. I want no interruptions." Thorin still had yet to be informed of the many situations in the mountain, so technically, Fili still ran this joint.

"Yes, sir," the dwarf bowed.

Fili watched him and Mycrof corral the lot and eventually push them outside the doors. He stood back against the wall with a content smile growing on his face.

Yttir glanced at him. "I wouldn't go lookin' so smug yet," he whispered wisely. "See, have you told Thorin of the riots yet?"

The blond's short-lived smile vanished to a reluctant and distasteful frown.

The older dwarf pressed on. "The imprisonment of Dain's army? The failing upkeep of duty that was placed upon your brother?"

"I haven't had the chance to," he growled, suddenly on edge. "I haven't had a moment alone with him. I would have, believe me, I would have. He just arrived and high-tailed it straight here." He shot a glare at Yttir.

"We must get on with this," Grana cut in nearly as impatient as Fili felt.

Fili understood and took note of the council gathering around the throne. He and the others traveled to the floor to join the crowd. Then he caught sight of Ori who stood beside Thorin, a little notebook in his hand and a quill in the other. The dwarf looked small and more timid than usual. His eyes were even a little shadowed and troubled; he looked miserable.

He excused himself from the two dwarves and crossed the room, pulling Ori aside. He didn't let the startled brown-haired dwarf have a chance to get a word in before he spoke, "Are you alright? You don't have to be here."

Ori opened and closed his mouth.

"Blyska can take notes." Fili hoped he was assuring the timid dwarf and not at all wishing to chase him away. "You don't have to do this."

A torn look flickered in Ori's face. "I want to be of some use," he spoke quietly. "I finished sorting everything out in the library and I'm getting tired of sitting in the chambers while everyone is out and about, being productive for the kingdom." He tried to glance around at anything else but Fili's prodding blue eyes. "W-with recent events... i-it keeps my mind off of things." He quickly glanced at the younger dwarf. "Please, Fili. I need a new job."

Fili eyed him carefully before his eyes softened for his friend. "I'm not pressuring you to leave, alright? I just want you to know you aren't obligated to be the scribe for this meeting." He rested a comforting hand on Ori's shoulder.

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Fili."

The blond cracked a smile and descended the stairs to the crowd of council members. He reunited with Grana and Yttir, the latter sending him a curious look. He brushed it off.

Thorin took his place on the highest level of the room. He looked out at the gathered dwarves.

Fili had a feeling a speech was coming, he was only hoping it wouldn't be so dreadfully long... though, did his uncle look... nervous?

The older dwarf cleared his throat. "I know I owe all of you an explanation." He let out a nervous chuckle - Fili folded his arms across his chest and watched him carefully. "Plain and simple, I never should have left. I had a reclaimed kingdom to run and I completely abandoned it. There is no excuse for it.

"I have returned free of personal obligations. I am here solely to serve the people, to be a proper king as Thror was before the gold-sickness."

There was slight and skeptical muttering throughout the crowd and Fili watched Thorin.

"I am here to regain what trust I have lost and I-"

A dwarf standing beside Grana interrupted him. "My Lord, what of the Consort? Folks say he didn't arrive with you."

Thorin's eyes seemed to go distant for a brief moment before he chuckled, dismissing the question. He turned to Klyska. "Alright, I think I'm ready to be caught up on everything."

Fili noted his stiff smile. He glanced at Yttir who also looked confused with Thorin's refusal to answer the question about the Consort.

"Is the Consort well, my lord?" another called from the crowd. "Will he be returning?"

The dwarf king pretended not to hear. Instead, he addressed another member of the crowd. "How has your family been? Having things improved from last time we spoke?"

While the dwarf answered Thorin, Fili cut away from the crowd and bounded up the steps to Ori again who beat him to it.

"Don't ask me why he's avoiding questions of Bilbo. I haven't seen the hobbit either," he said.

Fili let out a grunt and nodded to Klyska to begin the reports.

The other dwarf cleared his throat and opened his book of notes. All eyes turned to him. He made sure to project his voice:

"Dwarves have continued to arrive from the Blue Mountains. They were given housing and have been assessed at what jobs suit them best. Labor has increased. We currently have four hundred miners, sixty toymakers, and Dwalin has taken several new recruits under his wing..." He paused as he second-guess his choice of words. "Uh, if you could say that.

"Market days have flourished. Grains are coming in steadily from Edoras for eight silver coins, medicinal herbs have been traded in return for iron, used in the forging of new miner's equipment.

"Workers have recovered a few more chambers in the mountain that had been unreachable since the initial arrival. They have been deemed stable and will house families."

He turned to a new page. An uncomfortable look passed over Klyska's face and a sinking feeling settled in Fili's stomach.

"Oh, yes." He looked quite anxious. "Uhm, fifty or more of the citizens have started a riot in the few days before you arrived, sir. They have been ignored - for the most part. We have not reprimanded them, only stated there is nothing amiss to cause a riot."

Fili cringed.

"Also, the imprisonment of Dain's captains has been resolved. They all have been released though I'm sure you want to speak to them."

Fili wanted to hide.

"And the kingdom for the most part has been steady though we have teetered without our king. Fili has fulfilled his duty as your temporary replacement, but he is not yet our rightful ruler." He shut his book.

Fili thought all things he hadn't had time to tell Thorin had been said when another look crossed Klyska's face.

"Prince Kili, however, has not done any work while you have been gone. He's remained missing in action since Dain's army arrived."

The blond winced - he would gladly address everything and anything _but_ Kili.

Thorin, who had been nodding steadily at the news of his kingdom, blanched at those last bits. "R-riots? Imprisonment?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes, sir," Klyska nodded dutifully. Then his eyes shifted to Fili who was pinching the bridge of his nose. His mouth parted a bit as he realized the king had no idea what he was talking about. "I-I apologize, sir. D-didn't Fili or Master Dwalin tell you?"

Ori wanted to comfort the stressed out dwarf. "I haven't had the chance to speak with him."

Klyska seemed to shrink in on himself as he prepared himself to be reprimanded for assuming without asking. "Oh, my apologies, sir. I thought you already had."

Fili shook his head. "It's alright. I'll just... speak with him now."

He met his uncle's eyes and wasn't surprised to find a burning and questioning fire in them. He swallowed and hoped that their conversation wouldn't be that volatile.


	18. Chapter 18

"Legolas," Kili smiled. His pallor was fair and he was looking well-rested. He tried sitting and Fili propped a few pillows behind his back. "What're you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were," he replied. "Heard you were finally awake."

"Uncle know you're here?"

"Actually, no." Legolas chuckled nervously, "I didn't even know he had returned. Fili was just telling me he arrived a few days ago."

Kili nodded then waited for the elf to continue.. only he didn't. He slightly crinkled his brow. "You're not going to ask me if I remember anything?"

The elf laughed. "I'm sure you've gotten too much of that. Besides, I came all the way from Mirkwood to see you and how you were doing. I don't want to hear of what happened in the past."

"I like him," Kili said, turning to look at Fili.

His brother smiled fondly. "Not too much, I hope." He watched with content the conversation between elf and dwarf. They were comfortable in each others company, if only Dis could see that-

A movement from the corridor caught his eye and he saw her heading for the room. He straightened to greet her, Legolas noticing and following suit.

She seemed pleased to see him for her face held a light smile and her eyes held a nice sparkle - though with Kili being awake, she could be happy to see her worst enemy. "Hello, Legolas. Did you manage to get by without Thorin seeing you? I guess we would have heard some commotion downstairs if you had been seen," she laughed.

Legolas flicked his eyes to Fili for a second before replying, "Fili was just telling me he had returned. How is he?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Stays locked away in the throne room most of the time."

"Ah, well, I've come with news of my own," he said now that both dwarves were in the room. "My father's at the edge of Mirkwood's borders. He should be within our realm in two days."

"That is good news," Fili commented.

"Yes, very good news," Dis hummed in agreement.

Fili refrained from giving her a sideways glance. "Do you know of his plans when he returns?"

"No, but I am sure he'll want to speak to Thorin."

A wave of silence settled on their small-talk which Kili found confusing. "Why did he leave Mirkwood in the first place?"

Legolas turned to him as if forgetting he was there.

".. if I may ask," the brunette dwarf finished awkwardly.

"Oh, of course. Uh, he never really told anyone why." He gave a short laugh. "We shall see when he speaks to Thorin and, I am assuming, Fili as well."

Dis clapped her hands. "Well, it was truly thoughtful of you to stop by, Legolas, but-"

Fili turned to his mother, a stiff smile set upon his lips. "Dis, why don't you go fetch Bofur from the kitchens. I'm sure he'd love to see Legolas again."

The female dwarf sharply looked at him. "Fili." Her voice was tight and on the verge of disagreement.

He glared levelly at her. Having the elf remain in her son's bedroom, speak to him, be near him, was the last thing in this world Dis wanted. "Yes?"

"May I speak with you?"

His stiff smile turned to a thin line. "You may speak with me once you've returned with Bofur in tow."

She remained rooted to the spot, looking very conflicted about her next move. Legolas was surprised (and Fili was thankful) that she reluctantly left the room - stormed off with clenched fists, but left nonetheless.

"What was that all about?" Kili asked.

Fili gave him a warm smile. "Mum doesn't want you to overdo it with seeing so many visitors is all," he lied.

He glanced at Legolas and gave him a brief smile.

* * *

Ori knew he was a bother though many of the company - all who were wary of Dori - insisted he wasn't. Still, conflict ran through him as he stood unsure of himself in the doorway of a spare room in Thorin's chambers. The blond heir was hunched over a small table, busy scribbling across a piece of parchment. He hated to disturb him for he seemed like he didn't wish to be bothered.

But Ori told himself Fili was not Thorin.

He picked at his jumper and knocked quietly. "A-are you busy?" he asked in a timid voice.

Fili looked up, mildly alarmed. He put down the quill. "No," he replied. Then he waved to Ori. "Come in."

He stepped into the room and sat down on the long seat. His hands still played with the loose threads of his clothes.

Fili took the seat beside him. "So, what's bothering you?" he asked, holding concern for his relative.

Ori wrung his hands. "Well, I-I just wanted to know..." He licked his lips and thought of the right words. "... what it was like for you to lose Kili for the first time, you know, after the Battle." He swallowed past the lump that was forming in his throat. "Dori and Dwalin don't seem to understand what I'm going through, but the more I think about it, I don't even know what I'm going through."

He couldn't bear to look at Fili though he could feel the dwarf watching him carefully. He knew this was a bad idea. But he had thought that if he could still talk to Fili, he could make Dwalin understand his pain.

"This was a mistake," he suddenly said, standing up.

Fili stood too. "Wait. Ori, listen. Whatever is bothering you, I'd honestly like to help." He grasped the other's shoulders and had made Ori look at him.

Ori shook a bit.

"Yeah?" Fili urged softly. "Tell me."

A small whimper left the light brunette dwarf. "I just.. I just feel so lost and confused - most of the time too," he confessed. "Like everything muddles together, and I have no control over my thoughts some days. I mean I-I snapped at Dwalin a few weeks ago, and he hasn't spoken to me since. Then D-Dori, I feel like I'm losing everything here!"

Fili tried not to look at Ori with such pity but he couldn't help it. "I understand what you mean." He tightened his grip on Ori's shoulders. "When I lost Kili, most of my days were dark and gloomy and I couldn't find a way out, you know?"

Ori looked at him.

"Thorin was the one who was like you - depressed. I never really, I mean, I had to stay strong and supportive to him. I couldn't fail. It hurt and the guilt for not being more hurt ate me up, but I have felt the same sadness you feel.

"Dwalin and Dori," he sighed, "they love you, Ori. They're just giving you space because that's what they think you want. If you don't want that, just tell them."

"They don't speak to me. They can't even look at me. And I don't blame them."

"I've seen Dwalin. He's broken about this. He knows you're hurting but he doesn't want to pressure you into anything."

"Nori's gone," Ori said in a broken voice. "He didn't even have the guts to tell me himself. He waited until Dori told me."

Fili ran his palms across his pants. "He didn't know about Nori until Bofur told him. He had been in the dungeons all day when the news broke. I'm sorry, Ori, I know you want to be right about this, but he honestly didn't know."

The other was silent for several moments then he sniffled. "Then he didn't deserve all the yelling I gave him. Oh, he must hate me!"

"He doesn't. Thorin was short with me too. I understand - Dwalin does too - there are too many emotions inside you."

Ori wiped at his nose. "Nori. I can't believe it. He's gone. And Dori is still hellbent on coddling me and keeping me away from Dwalin. He's even more controlling than before."

"He wants you to be safe. Dori and Dwalin - no, Dori doesn't like Dwalin."

"I don't know what to do about them anymore."

He chuckled. "I don't know either."

Ori let out a little laugh. "Do you suppose they'll always hate each other?"

Fili shrugged. "Dori's just gonna have to learn that you're your own person now. That you don't need his protection anymore."

He nodded, thinking about all that Fili helped him make sense of. He sniffed, "Thank you, Fili."

"It was nothing," the blond smiled in return.

* * *

Ori closed the door of his and Dwalin's chamber quietly behind him. Dwalin was sitting on the armchair in front of the fireplace in the common room. He was sharpening his knives, and he didn't look up at the sound of the door closing.

"Hi," Ori offered in a small voice.

The older dwarf grunted in reply but still didn't look up.

He fiddled with his jumper and hesitantly and carefully made his way to the other. "C-can I talk to you?"

Dwalin finally moved. He put the knife down and looked at Ori. His eyes still wore concern despite everything the younger dwarf had put him through. "What is it?" he asked in a soft voice that had Ori realizing he had really been a terrible person.

"I-I talked to Fili today..."

The other's brow creased. "Yes?" His tone suggested Dwalin was worried it was something rather serious.

"He made me see how I have been towards you and how you did not deserve it."

Dwalin's features softened. "Ori-"

The younger dwarf shook his head firmly and held up a finger. "Let me finish. I know I have been grieving over Nori, but I should not have shut you out like that. You're my One. You're supposed to see me at my worst and I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused."

"Ori, it's fine."

"Is it?" he demanded suddenly, tears shining in his eyes.

Dwalin's mouth turned upward in a slow smile. He reached out his hand to the other. "Aye. If this is what ye want, then it doesn't matter what ye've done to me. I don't wanna push ye."

Ori heaved a great sigh of relief and took Dwalin's hand, letting the dwarf pull him close. He wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck and buried his face, whispering, "Thank you. You're a good man, Dwalin. I don't know how I deserved you."

"All is forgiven, my love. Do not fret over such matters. Ye are my One, there is nothing I wouldn't do for ye."


	19. Chapter 19

Thranduil had been right about the walk seeming longer than any other walk they had done. The Woodland Realm took forever to appear. So much so that Bilbo contemplated falling to the floor with overdramatic flourishes as he, Frodo, and the Elvenking finally entered the Elven grounds. Never in his whole life did he think he'd be so happy to see these elves.

"Where is Legolas?" Thranduil asked the first elf he saw.

The fair-skinned elf with long brown hair did not look twice at the two hobbits.. or perhaps he did not notice them. They were probably children to his eyes. "In Erebor, sire. Prince Kili's awake."

Bilbo took a double-take. He gripped Frodo's shoulder tightly and frowned. He piped up. "Prince Kili?"

Thranduil's face remained guarded but he glanced in the hobbits' direction. His eyes flitted over their forms and returned to the elf who spoke to him. He gave a slight incline of his head and the two moved down the hall away from the nosy hobbit. Then in a hushed voice, he inquired, "He lived?"

"Elidyr was able to save him." He seemed sure then he grew hesitant. "Legolas has been in Erebor a lot, sire." But Thranduil did not question it like the elf thought he would. So he continued, "Says he has business there. And King Thorin has returned."

A thin smile curled the Elvenking's lips. He nodded. "I see. Well, get my horse. I must go there at once. I will finally have my chat with that king."

"What about me?" Bilbo asked when he caught the end of Thranduil's words.

The tall blonde looked down at him. "You'll be staying here," he said as if it were clear as day that the little hobbit would not be joining him.

The hobbit blanched, surely the elf wasn't serious. He had just travelled all the way from the Shire to reunite with said dwarf king! "Why? He is my husband. Why can't I see him?"

"You'll only serve as a distraction," Thranduil said dismissively. "I need Thorin Oakenshield to comply with me and bringing you would only heighten his hatred of me." He looked down at Bilbo. "He would think I have stolen you."

Bilbo tried to reason. "Well, when do you think I can return?"

"When all this madness is over." He looked at the hobbits, both of which looked dejected. "Oh, don't pity yourself. Your oaf of a dwarf is stubborn but not that stubborn."

"You don't know him," Bilbo countered.

Thranduil smirked. "Don't I? I have seen many things in my lifetime, Mister Baggins."

He motioned the elf he was just speaking to. "Lithnyr, show these two to their guest chamber and set guards at their quarters. They are not allowed to leave the realm." His voice was calm and firm. "If they attempt, lock them in the dungeons."

The elf gave a short bow of his head. "Yes, sir." He turned to Bilbo and Frodo. "Come hobbits."

Bilbo's hand tightened around Frodo's shoulders as he reluctantly followed the elf. He glanced back at Thranduil who had started off in the opposite direction, no doubt going to pay Thorin a visit- He muttered under his breath. He was going to get to the bottom of whatever was going on here.

"Why must we stay here?" he repeated, this time trying to pester this Lithnyr elf to let them go free.

"My King Thranduil is a smart man, Bilbo Baggins. It is best not to question his actions."

Frodo tugged on Bilbo's waistcoat. His eyes big and hopeful. "Will we ever get to see Uncle Thorin again?"

"Yes, we will Frodo." He assured him.

They were meters from the gates of the Woodland Realm when Frodo's ears shivered. A rustle to the leaves just beside him startled him and he clung deathly to Bilbo who was not at all pleased.

"For goodness sake Frodo! You were fine on the way here! What has gotten into you?"

Then Bilbo heard what had Frodo so clingy. He scoffed and brushed off the boy. "It's probably nothing but a poor cub of some sort. Come on, it's not going to hurt you. Let go of me."

* * *

"King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, my lord," Mycrof announced in the doorway of the throne room. "And Prince Legolas."

Fili looked up at the announcement. He briefly sent Legolas a kind smile before his face turned reluctant as he watched Thorin angrily rise to his feet.

"You?!" Thorin growled. He was prepared to charge - to physically drive the Elvenking from the room. "What are you doing here? Come to see the damage done to my precious kingdom in your absence?"

Thranduil looked smug. "I hear it was you who left first. Going away and never uttering a word until you unceremoniously show up on Erebor's doorstep by your lonesome with no pesky hobbit in tow-"

"Do not speak of him," Thorin threatened.

Fili stepped into place beside his uncle. "King Thranduil, what an honor. Legolas had just mentioned that you had returned to Mirkwood." He ignored Thorin's abrupt and incredulous turn in the corner of his eye. "What is in you need?"

"I have come to speak with King Thorin." He looked to said dwarf. "I wish to resolve the age old quarrel between our kingdoms. I offer you truce and peace in these times of uncertainty."

"Times of uncertainty?" Thorin growled.

Thranduil looked unfazed. "Yes, there is still a price on your head, Thorin Oakenshield. Perhaps your numerous near death experiences have not made you realize that."

"And what have you to offer besides your half-hearted apology?"

Thranduil held out a brooch. "Like your Arkenstone, this is a sacred jewel to my people. It brings protection to those who wear it. I am freely giving it to you under the condition you wear it always."

Thorin sneered. "Why do you care if I live or die?"

" _I_ do not, but there are others here who need a king. For example, your kingdom, your family, your hobbit." He extended his hand, palm open to Thorin who looked defensive. "Trust when I say this evil will stop at nothing to ensure your head is mounted on a spike."

The dwarf king's lip curled in protest.

Fili argued. "Thorin, take it. Accept their help."

But he refused to listen. "I am not going to take some pansy diamond from a miserable elf who should have died in dragon fire long ago!"

"For Aule's sake, Thorin!" Fili took the brooch and held it close to his uncle's face. "Enough with your pathetic insults! We _must_ work together to defeat this evil! What does it matter that they have a better grasp on the situation than you do? Take their help! Otherwise if Bilbo ever returns, you will be long dead from your dimwitted selfishness!"

Thorin snarled. "You've been _speaking_ to them? You've been giving them vital information about me and what has been happening, haven't you?" He gripped Fili's coat. "Have you forgotten that we dwarves are a secret folk? We do not go around _begging_ others for help! We fight our battles on our own!"

Fili bit his tongue at that. He remembered the battle of five armies.

"Thorin, there are matters we cannot hide," he argued firmly. "We _need_ them. Whether you like it or not. Take the brooch."

" _No_." He stood his ground. He sneered at the Elvenking, "Your disgusting apologies are lies unless you can tell me this: where were you when Smaug attacked-"

"Thorin-" Fili pressed firmly.

But Thranduil could hold his own too. "That happened over a century ago. I'm sure we have all moved past it. After all, it was the stupidity and ignorance of your father and grandfather that brought the dragon to Erebor in the first place."

Thorin made to step forward with more threats.

Fili snapped. "Stop it. I've had enough of this family!" He shoved the brooch into Thorin's hands. "Take it. Take it or I challenge you to fight to the death for the throne!"

Thranduil and Legolas exchanged looks.

The dwarf king's mouth parted for a mere second in disbelief before he quickly recovered. His jaw clenched and his eyes were hard, his mouth was set in a firm and irate line. He glared long and hard at Fili until the blond's blue eyes couldn't be beat.

With a grimace and a growl, he tucked the brooch in his cloak's inside pocket.

Fili turned to their guests. "Thank you, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas. Your help is most appreciated. Mycrof, will you show them out," he managed in a calm-ish voice.

Thranduil and Legolas inclined their heads respectfully at the reasonable Durin.

Thorin waited for the heavy doors to close behind them before he spoke. His tone was dripping with hatred. "The elves think they're onto something. They think they have a plan to hoodwink me into taking part in this mischief. Ha! I have sent a raven to the Iron Hills demanding Dain show himself."

Fili grew tired of his uncle's hatred for the elves and Thranduil and every being who does not openly agree with him. "So you believe Thranduil of some sense?"

"No. I wish to prove him wrong."


	20. Chapter 20

Thorin watched from the balcony. Fili and the others had been right. His people were conspiring against him - threatening with determined voices to have him overthrown and replaced with someone more reliable.

And at this point, he felt, anyone could be more reliable than he.

He had been a bloody awful king to them since his coronation. And now he was paying a steep price for his choices since then. Kili, Fili, Bilbo, the trust of his kin, and now the uneasiness of the very people he should be protecting and ruling.

It seemed his people felt Dain would be a better leader. He noticed since his return that his and those of the Iron Hills were banding together. Some even conspiring behind closed doors. And he could not scratch the itch that Dain was behind all this.

He hoped the other showed himself soon.

Thorin braced his hands on the railings of the balcony. His eyes were staring blankly at the scenery below.

"You're thinking too hard," a creature croaked from the rail beside him.

The dwarf grunted in reply. "It seems I've never really thought a lot until now."

"What do you think of?"

He gave a sigh and grimaced. "My life. How it should have ended numerous times. How I have survived it all. How I have ruined my people's trust in me. How Fili served as a better king than I. How I am damned for all eternity in this world where someone still wants my head and will stop at nothing to win."

"That's a lot on one's mind," Roäc answered. "Where's that tiny thing that used to follow you around. Haven't seen him much."

"We used to be exiled from this place when that dragon was here," he continued, ignoring the raven. "I used to demand to be treated as an equal to the people. Now that I am here and I wear this bloody crown on my head, I am not what I used to be. These... these people fear me. I can see it in their eyes."

"Tall fellow with a hat called him a hobbit? Ah, yes. That creature. What's become of him?"

Thorin did not look at the raven. "I am not a very good king. Aule only knows why I have been spared so many times."

"He dead?" The raven pressed.

"No."

Roäc wondered aloud and a little too curiously for Thorin's liking. "How is it you've not spoken of him to anyone here? I am not deaf nor blind, Thorin Oakenshield. They all have the same question as I."

Thorin turned his head as if someone called him from the hall inside.

"Don't try to get out of this one," he warned.

"I am not trying to do anything," Thorin gritted.

But the raven continued to hold his ground. "So you and him..."

"I have matters to attend to. I do not have time for this," he growled, leaving the raven perched on the rails.

Roäc made a disapproving caw as Thorin shut the door.

* * *

Ori sat beside a propped up Kili. He was clutching his book to his chest rather tightly as if he were nervous or uncomfortable with his current situation. He swallowed thickly and hesitantly looked at the healing dwarf. "So, h-how have you been?" he asked in a rather timid voice.

"Fine, I suppose." Kili answered. "Fili says I'm improving. I guess I am since I don't really remember what happened to me."

Ori nodded.

The younger dwarf studied the shy one. "And you? How are you?" He tried not to sound like he was pitying the other. "Fili told me about Nori."

The older dwarf nodded again - slowly and sadly.

"I'm sorry," he spoke when Ori didn't say much.

He shrugged as if it didn't matter anymore. "Thanks. I mean- I'm alright I guess."

Guilt crept Kili's neck. He ignored it and attempted to add a little humor to the solemn start of their conversation. "Hey, do Dwalin and Dori still hate each other?"

A small smile curved Ori's lips and a laugh bubbled from his chest. He felt himself nod in answer. "Yes, and I suppose that won't change any time soon."

He chuckled, glad to see that laughter cured Ori for a bit even if the moment didn't last that long. He nodded toward the book clutched in his hands. "What are you writing in there?"

"Oh." Ori looked down at the fine leather-bound book. "I'm continuing our adventures."

Kili raised his eyebrows in more in curiosity than surprise.

Ori beamed. "Yes, I fully restored the library and I have no other tasks but this! It's a real joy to recount everything we've been through. It'll make a great piece for the archives."

Kili smiled at his kin's happiness.

* * *

The elf sat on his perch atop the brick wall. He mindlessly picked at the curling scaffolding of the old establishment.

"These buildings have stood for hundreds of years, Legolas. I do not want to see them rot away at your hands," Bard said somewhat sternly though with good humor.

Legolas looked up. His eyebrows wiggled in greeting. "Bard, haven't seen much of you since, well, since then."

The man put his hands in his pockets. "I do not wish to involve myself in the matters of the dwarves again. Thought you were doing the same."

He chuckled at that. "It seems I can't stay away anymore." He shifted his quiver and pulled out an arrow. He lined it against the bow.

"They do not know what you have done?" Bard asked, his voice low as if the walls of Dale had ears.

"Aside from saving Kili, no," the elf spoke.

Bard bounced lazily from his heels to his toes. "You should tell them."

Legolas pursed his lips and shook his head firmly. "Not until I am certain about it. I don't want to create a folly. It seems they have had their fill of those."

The man nodded in agreement,"Wise."

"Yes." His eyes flitted across the expanse between Dale's walls and the river that ran in front of the mountain, watching dwarves and men alike go about their daily lives of trade and work. He turned his head to Bard again. "Mind if I sit here for a while?"

"Watching the mountain?"

He grunted, "Watching the field."

Bard stuck his hands in his pockets. He hardly wanted a say in the dwarves business especially after everything his people had been through because of said dwarves. But that wasn't going to stop him from being naturally curious. That and if Legolas committed the crime sitting on his walls, _he_ , re-builder of Dale would be blamed by the narrow-minded dwarves. "You gonna kill him?"

"No," the elf said though he contemplated for a mere moment. "Save that for Thorin to do."

"Wise," the man nodded again.

Legolas sent him a look. "So you said."

Bard chuckled. "Meddling in the dealings of dwarves. Good luck, my friend." He patted Legolas' shoulder before he descended the stairs, leaving the elf to his lonesome.

"I'm not the one who's going to need luck," he muttered to himself. He looked back to the field where Stonehelm wandered aimlessly.

* * *

Frodo scampered through the forest.

The elves had given him a cloak and he laughed at the way it blew behind him in the slight breeze. He imagined himself on some grand adventure - as if the adventure he had with Uncle Bilbo had not nearly been enough.

He jumped off a stone and landed gracefully on his hobbit feet. He imagined he was back at in the Old Forest near the Shire. He pretended he met the famed Tom Bombadil and his wife Goldberry.

Their story were merely tales by the fire at home, but he wanted to see their story come to life.

He tumbled through the brush, carefree as any young hobbit lad.

The the brush tumbled back and he stopped. His feet felt heavy and he couldn't move them. He couldn't run away back to Bilbo. The brush moved again and he heard a growl.

His feet sprung back to life and he took off faster than he anticipated. The Elven border was upon him quickly and he ran into Bilbo.

"What is it now, Frodo?" the older hobbit asked the younger one exasperatedly.

Frodo pointed to the brush. "A m-monster, Uncle. I heard it growl."

Bilbo heaved a sigh. He decided he should check out this famed 'monster' if he were to get any peace from clingy Frodo any time soon. He took Frodo's hand and led the reluctant boy back into the forest.

Frodo whimpered and Bilbo heard the growl. He ignored his heart jumping into his throat. He needed to put on a brave and nonchalant face for the frightened hobbit.

The elves were a hop, skip, and a jump away. He could investigate safely.

He peeled back the brush the growl came from and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Nori?"


	21. Chapter 21

Nori sat in front of the hearth of Bilbo's guest room in the Woodland Realm. The hobbit had placed a blanket around his shoulders and had given him a goblet of wine.

The dwarf shivered as he recounted all that had happened that night.

Bilbo pursed his lips at the end of Nori's dreadful tale. Thorin and the princes were his kin. Surely if he returned and told them the truth, that there was another, he wouldn't be held responsible.

He tried to reason with the anxious and nervous dwarf. "It was an honest trade, Nori." He put a careful hand on Nori's shoulder. "You couldn't have known it was laced with poison. It- It wasn't your fault. I'm sure if you explain, they'll see it really was an accident-"

"But I gave it to him!" came the outburst. "I didn't have to! I could have had some for myself and not even bothered in sharing! No one in that mountain would blasted care if _I_ had died!"

Bilbo argued. "You know that would not be true. What about Ori and Dori?"

Nori looked like he wanted to pull out his hair as the hobbit wasn't even close to seeing things for what they really were. Like the halfling was stuck back in the Shire where things were far more peaceful and innocent than they were here.

His voice was sharp and desperate. "They could have moved on! But-" He shook his head greatly and clung to the material around his shoulders. "But a death of a prince! The _murder_ of a prince! That is an unspeakable horror and outright _tragedy_ that _I_ have brought upon them!"

Bilbo saw his chance for Nori hadn't heard. "He-"

"Prince Kili survived," the voice of Thranduil beat him to it. The Elvenking appeared in the room with a look between being interested and not amused.

"What?" The dwarf's tense shoulders weakened and he lifted his head. He struggled not to be in awe of the news. Maybe he had heard wrong.

The elf drew closer. "I sent my best healer and he was able to save your prince. And as I understand it, he is recovering well."

Bilbo smiled encouragingly to Nori. "See? Your worry was all for nothing. He's fine!"

Nori felt relief for a mere moment then Bilbo had to speak. He looked at the innocent hobbit and shook his head. "But I committed treason, Bilbo. You don't understand. Our laws-"

"As stubborn as dwarves are, I'm sure if you're honest before your king or the real culprit has been caught," Thranduil surprised them both by speaking, "your punishment might not be so harsh. It might even be revoked."

Hearing those words from an experienced king, much less an elf, had Nori's hope rise for a bit. Then he grew worried again, "Oh, what am I going to do?"

Thranduil spoke calmly but firmly. "You're welcome to stay here for a few days, _only_ a few days. I have regrettably heard the stubbornness of dwarves when lodging for a mere night from Mr Baggins here." He cringed as he recalled the hobbit talking his ear off on the journey to the Woodland Realm. "You have my permission to stay until you regain your strength. Then you must return to Erebor."

Nori blanched, recovered, then glanced at the hobbit who nodded encouragingly. "Thank you, King Thranduil. Yes, I will stay for a few days."

* * *

In the dungeons of Erebor, Stonehelm sat quaking in fear as the shadow appeared at the cell.

He had been brought in just that morning. Folks had said he had strangled another dwarf and shouted murderer for everyone to hear. He was told four others had to separate him from the poor dwarf.

But he couldn't remember doing such a thing. All he had remembered was seeing the eyes of the one he knew killed Brilin. The creature had been eyeing him firmly in the hall... then everything had gotten dark after that.

A lanky shadow loomed in the flickering firelight. He shuddered as its feet stopped just from view. Its face was hidden by the shadows.

Stonehelm let out a scream of a madman. He cowered and his shoulders shook fearfully. "What do you want?" he asked hurriedly, fear full in his voice. "I don't want any visitors!"

"I am not a visitor."

"Who are you then?"

"My name does not matter. What matters is-" He chuckled a bit. "Did you receive my gift? You know, the one of your slave, your fellow conspirator? The one I left outside the stables that day?"

The dwarf shrunk against the cell wall. He tried to disappear.

His visitor continued. "That was quite a scene you pulled off in the hall earlier." He sounded as if Stonehelm had thoroughly amused him. "I almost believed you were actually going mad.

"Was that also part of the plan?"

Stonehelm flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" He moved into the little light of the dungeon. "Poisoning the Heir of Durin, does that not sound familiar?" He squatted in front of the cage until he was at the prisoner's eye level.

The dwarf looked away and his shoulders shook. "Please don't hurt me," he said in a broken voice.

"Why not?" He wrapped his finger around one of the iron bars and gave a tug, enjoying the yelp Stonehelm gave. "I've seen all you have done. All the damage you inflicted upon Thorin Oakenshield and his kin. I do not have a place in this mountain same as you, but by the Valar, I feel a strange sense of loyalty to these dwarves."

He pointed to the weak dwarf in the cell. "You're their kin. They would never suspect something of this from you. I hadn't either until I heard of that letter you had that peasant slide right under Dwalin's nose.

"So I started watching. And when your confidence turned to dust because of my thoughtful gift, I started watching your sister." He gave Stonehelm a curious look. "Strange, your sister has been distant.. as if she conceals something of great value. Something she truly does not wish to part with. I attempted in following her but then you had your little manic episode in the hall.

"And I knew I needed a private audience with you," he finished. "And here we are."

He turned his head at the sound of loud and booming horns. His mouth curled into a smile. He stood. "It seems your savior has finally arrived."

Stonehelm frowned a bit. "S-savior?"

He looked down at the dwarf with an amused tint in his eyes. "Or would the term _father_ ring a better bell?"

The prisoner paled. "Please, what are you going to do?"

A careful knuckle knocked on a pillar behind the visitor. Bofur appeared looking nervous. "Legolas, you're wanted in the throne room. Dain II Ironfoot has just arrived and King Thranduil is waiting."

The elf nodded. "I will be there shortly."

Bofur gave a nod in return and left the cells.

Legolas turned back to the dwarf who spoke first. "Please, I- I was only doing what I was ordered to-"

He gave a light chuckle. "Let's hope King Thorin feels the same way." Then he turned on his heel and headed for the throne room.

* * *

Thranduil stood in the center looking impatient and regal when Legolas slid through the door. He glared at his son but he spoke calmly, "You were in the dungeons?" he guessed.

"Yes, Father," he answered. "There shouldn't be any more surprises from that one."

The taller elf nodded. He raised his chin as the red-haired dwarf dressed in plated armor walked through the double doors.

Legolas watched Thorin stand from his seat and descend the steps to meet his kin. His eyes moved to Fili who stayed planted on the platform.

"Cousin!" the guest boomed. He opened his arms to greet Thorin.

But the other dwarf looked reserved and not quite as excited to see him. "I must speak with you."

Dain gave a deep laugh. "What? Now? I've only just got here!" He clapped Thorin's shoulder. "Why not a celebration? A fine night of drinking and making merry! Tomorrow, we shall talk about whatever it is that's troubling you and your mountain, my good cousin! But for now, I am parched!"

Thorin didn't slide on the matter, and his voice was firm. "Now."

The redhead scoffed. "Thorin, honestly. You were never one to be this impatient-" Then a curious look settled on his face. "Say, where are my son and daughter? I should think they would be here to greet me. After all, they haven't seen me in a great while!"

The other dwarf gave a grunt. "I do not know-"

Fili chose the moment to speak. "There was an argument in the halls this morning. Stonehelm has been put in the cells until the trial that will be held soon. The family of the man he attacked has asked for such an action."

Dain's eyes hardened.

"As for Dyla, she has not been seen for quite a while. Lady Dis has stopped visiting her and has not been back to her chambers since," he reported.

"Fili!" Dain seemed to have finally noticed him after he finished speaking. "Heard you did a fine job runnin' the kingdom while Thorin was gone! Hope it didn't deter you from your future duties," he chuckled. "And how is Kili? He's not joined us."

Thorin stepped forward. "That is what I must talk to you about."

Dain kept up the humor as he asked his question."Oh dear, the boy hasn't fallen ill has he? It wouldn't be that unknown sickness that took your father, now would it?" He tsked then. "The Line of Durin doesn't need a sudden and scandalous death in the family. Why I hear Nori turned up dead in the forest!" He shook his head. "It's a right scandal a'brewing, Cousin."

Legolas shifted.

"Well, what's this?" he asked in an obnoxious tone. He noticed the two elves that stood in the room. "Cousin, my dear Cousin. You have made friends with the elves, have you?" He eyed Legolas then Thranduil. "Such tricky beings they are. Bunch of liars and cowards-"

"I would spend a little less time arguing with beings who are not leaving, and a little more time listening to what your cousin has summoned you for," Thranduil scolded.

Thorin's lip twitched in annoyance. He could have told Dain that himself.

Fili held his breath as he watched the emotions run across Thorin's face. "King Thranduil has some sense, my kin. Why don't we get on with the matter at hand, yes? Sit down and have a chat about this ongoing hunt for King Thorin's head."

The words were so blatantly spoken and they seemed to hit Dain.

He gave a cough and nodded to Thorin. "The lad's learned well. Better than I quite expected, I must say. Let's get on with the matter, I suppose."

Thorin nodded. He took a breath. "Some months ago, Kili was poisoned with an herb one of my kin bought from another. This other being has not come forward though many other suspicious acts have happened.

"We intend to work with the elves-" he said in a tight voice. "-and find whoever is responsible."

"Kili has died?" Dain asked.

"Shortly after he fell, the arrival of your men, King Thranduil's best healer entered the mountain and healed him within the fortnight," Fili informed.

Dain narrowed his eyes and looked to the elves. "Tell me, how did you know to send this _healer_ to my kin?"

Thranduil did not flinch at the dwarf's scrutiny. "I had my suspicions. I pieced it together far faster than anyone else in this mountain," he said. "I sent Elidyr and his best to Erebor. Then I took off for the Shire to speak with Thorin Oakenshield."

The raven-haired dwarf turned his head sharply. This was news to him.

"Unfortunately by the time I arrived, he had gone. I made the return journey, only arriving a week ago where I have promised to give my help in stopping this madness."

"This _madness_?" Dain cackled. "There's no _madness_ here! The only madness is an elf in the throne room! That is madness!"

The elf was not moved. "There is still a price on your cousin's head. Though Thorin and I were once enemies, I do not find this nearly as funny as you." He crossed his arms. "I intend to help the King under the Mountain no matter our past."

"I am not laughing," Dain chuckled. "I am shocked that you - out of every creature on this Middle-earth - would dare in helping us. _Us._ When we have persevered for so long without the ungrateful elves," he scoffed.

"Legolas has frequently been inside the mountain," Thranduil defended. "And he has seen events. He is not for certain, but he has an idea of who it is that has been behind these acts."

Dain raised his eyebrows. "Who is it then?"

The elf prince beside his father shifted. "I'm afraid I need more time."

"Then you don't know who it is!" the red-haired dwarf boomed. "Thorin, listen, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll blow over in time. I hardly think anyone's still after your head."

Thranduil's lips were thin. 'You seem so sure."

"Trust me," Dain said with narrowed suspicious eyes at the elf.


End file.
